Partners (For Life): continuation of Partners (SoMa, TsuStar, KiLiz)
by MusicMaker87
Summary: This is a continuation of Partners (SoMa, TsuStar, KiLiz)! It's gonna have some new enemies, more love stuff, and new OCs! :D stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**MusicMaker87: HEY GUYS! Did you miss me?**

**Random Guest: No.**

**MusicMaker87: I bet you did!**

**Black*star: I'm sure they missed me more! PEOPLE OF FANFICTION, YOUR GOD HAS RETURNED!**

**MusicMaker87: *face palm***

**Maka: Well, I'm definitely glad to be back! :)**

**Blaire: Yeah... but you won't be happy for long nya**

**Maka: What did you do?**

**Blaire: Nothing... nya...**

**MusicMaker87: well ok then... WELCOME BACK! This is BOOK 2 of Partners (SoMa, TsuStar, KiLiz). SO if you didn't read Partners (SoMa, TsuStar, KiLiz) then you should, because otherwise you'll probably be completely confused. Trust me, you're gonna want to. Anyways, let's figure out what Blaire did in chapter 1 of Partners (For Life)!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater, I do not own you..**

**Soul: GOOD**

**MusicMaker87: X3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blaire's Big Idea**

* * *

**Soul's POV_**

It was the next morning after the Spring Dance. I woke up slowly and looked around. Then I remembered what happened at the dance. Maka had kissed me. _Does this mean we're together? _I thought to myself. _Maybe if I'm lucky that was all just a dream.. I mean sure I like Maka, but us being together... I don't know... _

I got up and went into the kitchen. Maka was making breakfast.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, hi Soul," she replied. I could see her blush.

"What's for breakfast?" I said, peering over her shoulder and trying not to make it awkward.

"Eggs, bacon, the usual," she smiled.

"Cool," I replied.

"It's gonna be done soon," She turned around and stared at me, "And... umm.. Soul, you know you're not wearing any clothes, you know that, right?"

"AH WHAT?!" I shouted, looking down and covering myself.

"I mean besides your underwear!" She laughed.

"Not cool, Maka," I looked at her.

She snickered. I kinda blushed.

"Just go get dressed," she laughed and I went to put on a shirt and pants.

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

_Hahaha! Soul is so clueless sometimes, _I thought to myself, _...Soul... I remember what I did back at the dance... What if... What if it didn't mean anything? What if he didn't really think of me that way? Sigh..._

I placed the food down on the table and Soul came back wearing clothes.

"Aight I'm dressed, now can we please eat?" he asked.

I nodded and he sat down and stuffed mountains of food into his mouth. I giggled a bit and sat down too. After breakfast he told me he was going to Black*Star's.

"I'll be back in a few hours," he said.

"Alright," I replied, sitting back down on the couch and looking at the ground.

"You ok?" he asked.

"What? Yeah... I'm fine," I said, looking up at him.

He smirked, "I'll be back. Don't worry."

I nodded and smiled, but right when he left I was back to being sad. Then Blaire came inside, wearing her usual revealing outfit and holding a bunch of bags.

"Hey Blaire, did you go shopping?" I asked.

"Obviously!" she shouted.

"Oh, cool," I said, looking back down to the ground. She dropped her bags.

"Maka-chan? What's wrong nya?" she came over by me.

"It's nothing.." I looked away.

"It's not nothing! I can tell!" she said.

"It's... It's Soul..." I said.

"WHAT? What did he do?!" she looked worried.

"Nothing! It's just that..." I rubbed my arm. Just then she got a big grin on her face.

"You like scythe boy, don't you?" she smirked.

I was silent.

"YOU LIKE HIM! I knew it! HAH! Liz owes me twenty bucks!" She shouted.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Oh, nothing..." She replied.

"Uh huh..." I looked back down.

"Don't feel bad Maka, I'm sure he likes you too. Don't you remember what he sang to you? And don't you remember the dance?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but what if-" She cut me off saying, "But what? But nothing! He likes you! Now all you gotta do is get his attention!"

"Umm, what do you mean by that?" I looked at her.

She smirked, "You'll see."

She pulled me and a few of her bags into my room. Then she started taking off my clothes.

"BLAIRE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted, pulling out a book.

"What? If you want my help then just deal with it. Do you WANT Soul to like you?" she asked, which made me stop my book just inches from her head.

"Fine" I pouted.

She took off my clothes and her eyes widened.

"Maka! Why the heck do you wear a sports bra?!" she asked, "You're bigger than I thought you were! You're almost my size!"

"Umm... Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she shouted.

"But I don't want boys to like me for my body, I want them to like me for who I am.." I said.

"Then who the heck is ever gonna like you? I can't think of anyone!" She replied.

I gave her a look.

"Oh, right, but what you need is for Soul to fall in love with you AND your body." she said.

"Fine..." I said. She took off my bra and handed me one of her old bras.

"There, perfect fit," she said. I was wearing a lacy black thong and lacy black bra that matched. "Now for the outfit, nya!"

"Please don't make it too racy..." I begged.

"Don't worry, I know you like to be modest. We're just taking a baby step out of your comfort zone." she replied.

"Phew," I sighed.

"Close your eyes, nya," she said. I closed my eyes. She put very tight clothes on me. "PERFECT! Open!" she shouted with glee.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself in the mirror. My eyes widened. _Wow, I actually look good! _I thought to myself.

I was wearing a low v-neck tank top with the words "I heart music" on it, and some short shorts. I still had my old boots on though. It was simple, casual, and actually kind of comfy. I turned and looked at Blaire.

"Blaire!" I shouted her name.

"What?" she looked at me like I was gonna hit her in the head with a 3029 page book.

"I look amazing! You're the best!" I hugged her. She patted my back.

"No problem nya!" she smiled. "Soul's gonna love it!"

"Yeah I hope," I replied.

"Soo... you wanna go strut your stuff outside? We could go for a walk!" Blaire said.

"Haha, ok sure," I smirked. I grabbed my phone and tried to put it in my pocket but it wouldn't fit.

"Here let me help you," Blaire said, taking my phone away and putting it in my bra.

"Um, ok?" I said, partially smiling. _This is wayyy out of my comfort zone... but it's for Soul..._

We went outside and began to walk and talk. Blaire was way more interesting and fun than I thought she would be, but hey, don't judge a book by its cover. Then we saw the basketball court.

"Hey look it's Soul, nya!" Blaire shouted. I looked over to where she was pointing, and there were Soul, Black*star, Kid, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki all playing basketball.

"Why didn't they invite me?" I asked pouting.

"Maybe because you can't play?" she replied.

"True..." I looked down.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I don't even know what basketball is," she smiled, patting my back.

"Thanks Blaire," I said.

"No problem," she smirked.

* * *

**Soul's POV_**

We were playing some ball when all of a sudden, Black*star pointed out Maka and Blaire. _Maka and Blaire hanging out? WTF? _I thought to myself. Then I noticed what Maka was wearing... _WOAH... Maka isn't flat chested? When did that happen? And what is she wearing? WHEN DID SHE GET THAT? _

Maka walked past the basketball court. All of us were staring at her, probably because she was wearing something different and she had boobs. I looked at Black*star's face, covered in blood... Kid was just staring, Tsubaki and Liz were talking, and Patty was in her own little world.

_Wow..._ was all I could think.

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

"You think they saw you?" Blaire asked.

"Yeah, probably considering Black*star's nose is bleeding and Soul and Kid are staring..." I said.

"GREAT!" she jumped.

"Yeah... I'm still not sure about this..." sweat dropped from my head.

"Don't worry about it Maka-chan! You look great!" She smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

* * *

**Time skip ~~~**

* * *

"Hey look!" Blaire pointed out a building.

"What? What about it?" I asked.

"It's a club!" She shouted, "You, me and your friends can come, nya!"

"Blaire, don't you think it's a bit much?" I asked.

"Nah! It'll be fun!" She jumped.

"Fine," I said.

"Alright, I'll text them!" She said, pulling out her phone.

* * *

**Time skip ~~~**

* * *

Everyone showed up; the sun was setting. I was already inside with Blaire when we saw the others walk in.

**Normal POV_**

Maka's friends walked into the club and looked around. It was full of people dancing and drinking. Maka still felt unsure about this.

"So this is the place?" Soul looked around.

"Guess so," Kid replied.

"HEY LOOK THERE'S MAKA!" Black*Star shouted, pointing to the girl in the booth.

They went over to her.

"Hey Maka, I like your new outfit," Liz smirked.

"YEAH!" Patty shouted.

"It's really different," Tsubaki smiled.

Liz came closer and whispered in Maka's ear, "If you're doing this for Soul, it's definitely working."

Maka blushed. Soul looked at them confused. The music went louder.

"LET'S DANCE!" Patty shouted as she pulled Liz, Kid and Tsubaki out onto the dance floor. Blaire and Black*Star were already out there. It was just Maka and Soul. He sat down across from her and looked at her, but she avoided eye contact with him and just looked out at the dance floor.

"Maka," Soul shouted loud enough for her to hear him.

She turned and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Since when did you let Blaire pick out your clothes?" He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed nervously.

"Come on Maka, I know you. You would never wear that stuff." He said.

She looked down, and then back at him. He smiled.

"So... You wanna dance?" He asked.

"Um... I don't know I'm not that great and I might trip or something I don't know," she played with her hair, "what if I-"

He cut her off, "Maka, don't worry about it." He smirked, showing his shark teeth.

She smiled and took his hand. They danced together. The song went faster as their feet followed. As soon as the song was over, Titanium by David Guetta came on. Maka looked nervous, but Soul smirked and took her hand. She smiled.

He had one of his hands on her waste and the other holding her hand. Her other hand was on his shoulder. They started off slow but then the song picked up. They got faster. He put his other hand around her wrist. They spun around and then let go. Then it just went free style. All of their friends came next to them and danced with them. Maka moved faster and faster, she could feel her heart pound with the music. She was having the best time of her life, but when the song ended...

Soul shouted her name. Her friends ran up to her. She was on the ground, slowly going unconscious.

Someone threw a knife into her chest. She was bleeding out fast. Everyone looked around as the other people ran away screaming. Then they heard a laughter in the sky. It sounded like a witch. _Why wouldn't she just use her magic? _Soul thought to himself, but then he remembered soul protect and face palmed himself. Then he returned his attention to the girl. She looked up at him.

"Soul..." she said, "Tranform..."

He looked at her like she was crazy, but then she grabbed the knife that was near her shoulder and pulled it out. Soul's eyes widened.

"No Maka, we need to get you to the hospital! The others can take care of the witch." he said.

"S-Soul..." Was all she could say, and then, she was gone.

"MAKA!"

* * *

**MusicMaker87: well I hope you liked it! There will be more where that came from, and I realize this started out kind of slow, but don't worry, it'll get better. REMINDER: This is a continuation of Partners (SoMa, TsuStar, KiLiz)! Please don't get confused, just read the first one if you haven't already done so. That's all I have to say...**

**Black*star: Really? That was boring... You should talk about me!**

**MusicMaker87: What am I supposed to say?**

**Black*star: *face palm***

**MusicMaker87: Well... anyways, on to chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MusicMaker87: I'm back! :P**

**Black*Star: It's about time! I was beginning to think you forgot about us! Well... Not ME of course.**

**MusicMaker87: *sweat drop* yeah... No, actually it's just school work and stuff... It sucks... I just finished my homework though :D**

**Soul: Can we just get on with the story?**

**Kid: WAIT WAIT!**

**Soul: What now -_-"**

**Kid: OK, perfect.**

**Soul: ?**

**Kid: What? My shirt wasn't symmetrical! It was almost a nightmare!**

**Soul: Yeah... Ok...**

**MusicMaker87: LETS JUST MOVE ON ~ :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater (Sorry I'm running out of creative ideas for my disclaimers lol)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Recovery **

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

The last thing I heard was Soul's voice. Then I drifted off into a deep sleep. The next thing I knew, I was slowly opening my eyes and seeing a bright light shining in my face. Then I saw Miss Marie and Stein off to the right side of the bed. Then I saw Soul to my left. He looked relieved. He grasped my hand tightly, grinning and showing his shark teeth.

"Maka, you're ok," Soul smiled.

"Of course she is," Stein said, "Didn't I tell you that two minutes ago?"

Miss Marie put her hand on his shoulder and then turned around and disappeared to the other side of the room.

"S- Soul?" I looked at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"D- did you guys get the witch?" I asked.

"What?" He looked at me.

"The one who supposedly threw the knife i- in my chest?" I tried to remind him.

"Oh, right... Umm... Well..." he stuttered.

"It's fine Soul, she's bound to come back. And when she does, we'll beat the crap outta her." I smiled.

Soul smirked.

"Now, you said a witch did this to her?" Stein asked.

Soul nodded.

"Hmm... But why wouldn't she just use her magic?" Stein asked curiously.

"Soul protect?" Soul guessed.

"No. Otherwise, you wouldn't know if she was a witch or not if she did have it on." Stein explained.

"I could sense her soul," I said, "Before I passed out. She was definitely a witch."

"I'll have to do some research on this witch. Did you get a glimpse of her?" Stein asked.

Soul and I shook our heads no.

"Oh, well, I'm sure she'll be back. For now, you two should get some rest," Stein said, "I have to take care of some business."

"Thanks professor Stein," I said.

"No problem," He said, disappearing into the hall.

"You ready?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied.

I tried to get up on my own but fell back. I grunted.

"Don't push yourself, here let me help you." Soul grabbed my back and pulled me up. I held on to his shoulders and squeezed tighter because of the slight pain.

"Does is really hurt that much?" Soul asked.

"I- I'm fine, Soul. It's not that bad..." I replied.

"You sure you don't wanna stay another night?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied, standing up but still holding onto him for support.

"Then let's go," he smirked. We walked outside and got on his motorcycle. He drove slower so he wouldn't hurt me. Once we got back to our apartment, I kinda wish I had stayed.

I stumbled off the bike and Soul caught me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine Soul, quit treating me like I'm not!" I snapped. I hated it. I hated being treated like I couldn't do anything on my own.

"Jeez Maka, I'm only trying to help!" He shouted.

"I know... It's just..." I stopped talking.

"Just what, Maka?" he asked calmly.

"I don't want you to have to go through so much trouble just because of me," I sighed.

"Maka," he lifted my chin so I faced him, he smirked, "I'd do anything for my meister."

I smiled. He helped me inside and sat me down onto the couch.

"Aight, what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Soul," I laughed, "You don't have to cook for me..."

"C'mon Maka," Soul pleaded, "Let me do at least something."

"Do you think you could make lasagna with garlic bread, Soul?" I asked.

He frowned. The last time he tried to cook something Italian, it was a nightmare.

"Yeah... Let's just order pizza hut or somethin'." He gave me a half smile.

"Sounds good," I smiled.

"Cool," he went into the kitchen and called. I sat there. I couldn't move my left arm, that's where the witch had thrown the knife. Close to killing me, but not quite. _Now I have a scar right around my shoulder area.. Just GREAT -_-" _I thought to myself.

"So," Soul came back after calling, "Now what?"

I played with my hair, "I don't know, wanna watch some TV?"

"How 'bout a movie?" He asked, smirking.

"Ok," I replied, "You pick."

"Maka? You sure? You know it's gonna be a horror movie if I pick it," he said, "Besides, you're the one with the scar on her shoulder."

"Yeah, you have a scar too Soul. Besides, you deserve it after all the nice things you've been doing for me," I smiled.

"Alright cool," he said, grabbing a horror movie and putting it in. Just before the movie started, the pizza guy rang the door bell.

Soul got up, took the pizza, and brought it to the table.

"Wow, that was pretty fast," I said.

"Yeah," he replied, taking a piece of pizza and stuffing a third of it in his mouth. I shook my head and grabbed a piece with my right hand. The movie started. At first it was ok, but then it started to get worse. I was never very fond of horror movies. I scooted closer to Soul and leaned on him. I felt him jump, but I didn't care I was scared out of my mind.

* * *

**Soul's POV_**

We were getting to one of the good parts when Maka came over and leaned on me. I wasn't sure what to do at this point, so I put my arm around her shoulder. She was shivering. _Hah, typical Maka... _I thought to myself.

I saw her slowly reaching for another piece of pizza; her hand was shaking. It was almost hard not to laugh. _She's so scared! _I thought to myself, _We didn't even get to the scary part yet! Psh._

We kept watching until the movie was over.

"Ok... yeah... That was... great..." Maka stuttered, still shivering.

"Geez Maka, this movie wasn't even that scary," I snickered.

"Says you!" She shouted.

I replied with a "hmph."

"I'm goin' to bed Soul," She replied, turning around. Without her looking, now was my chance. I slowly snuck up on her and then tensely grabbed her shoulders. She shrieked. I fell to the ground laughing.

"MAKAAAA" she started.

I almost escaped, but it was too late, "CHOP!"

"Ah! Damn it Maka, why do you always do that when I'm just trying to have a little fun! It's like you can't take a joke!" I shouted.

"I CAN take a joke! I don't like the way you tease me sometimes, that's all!" She shouted back.

"You call this taking a joke?!" I yelled, pointing to my head and her book, "I call it torture!"

"UGH! You know, Soul?! Sometimes you can be a big jerk!" She screamed. _That was so uncool.._

She stomped into her room as I calmly walked over to mine. Before going in, I turned around to see her door closed. I heard her lock it. _Damn... That was the first fight we've had in weeks. So uncool... _I thought to myself, closing my door.

**Maka's POV_**

"Soul is such a jerk!" I shouted in my room. There was no one to shout at. I sat on my bed. "Why?"

I felt a tear come to my eye. "No.. I'm not gonna cry."

"Really? I think you should," I heard a voice come from right behind me. I turned around but no one was there.

"Who's there?" I asked.

There was no reply.

"I said, who's there?!" I shouted.

"I see you got your wound stitched... That's a shame, I guess I'll have to try a second time," I heard the voice again. _I don't understand! I'm using soul perception, but I can't see ANY souls! _I thought to myself.

I turned around again.

There she was.

The witch. She smirked.

"Wi- WITCH!" I shouted.

"It's too late," she grimaced.

I jumped off my bed before she stabbed me. _Why isn't she using her magic?! I know she's a witch, but she still has some sort of soul protect on! _I thought to myself.

I tried to run for the door, but the witch got in the way. She backed me up to the window.

"SOUL!" I cried.

I heard foot steps.

"Maka? What's going on! Are you ok?" he asked.

"SOUL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" I shouted as the witch came closer to me.

"What?!" he shouted.

"JUST DO IT!" I screamed.

He broke down the door. Right when he did that, the witch... was gone.

"Maka what happened?!" he came into my room looking around. I sat on the ground in a ball-like form.

* * *

**Soul's POV_**

I asked what happened and she curled up into a ball. That's helpful...

"Maka what the hell! Are you trying to get me back? There's no one in here," I said.

"She... she... was right... there!" She pointed to where I was standing.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a witch." I replied.

"She's... gone... How?" she rocked back and forth.

At first, I was gonna yell at her more, but then I realized something. If maka was in a ball rocking back and forth and looked like all her pride was stripped down, then there was definitely something wrong with her.

"Maka, tomorrow were goin' to the doctor to get you checked out," I replied.

"What? Why?" she asked.

" 'cause you don't sound like yourself. Get some sleep." I said before turning around and going back into my room.

**Maka's POV_**

"I don't understand..." I said to myself, rocking back and forth, still in a ball. "How'd she disappear? Maybe I should ask professor Stein tomorrow.."

I stood up and regained my courage. "I can't be afraid anymore. I have to be strong," I said to myself. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Then I looked at my door. My smiled disappeared. I trudged over to my bed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

_I will kill you... Maka Albarn_

* * *

**MusicMaker87: :3 **

**Soul: Did Maka really have to Maka Chop me? Seriously?**

**Maka: Do you want another?**

**Soul: No..**

**MusicMaker87: Alright, well at least this story is moving along pretty well... I really need to work on it more... I think I'm falling off track. :( Please leave your ideas in a review :) **

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**MusicMaker87: Alright let's get this party started!**

**Maka: But I don't wanna go to the doctor!**

**Patty: Why not?! They give you candy!**

**Maka: -_-+ I don't care**

**Soul: Too bad, you have to. I wanna know what's wrong with you.**

**Maka: Nothing! I'm perfectly fine! **

**Soul: ... Still**

**Maka: Makaaaa**

**Soul: Oh sh!t**

**Maka: CHOP!**

**Soul: _ **

**MusicMaker87: ok then... Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm excited about this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**DisClaimer: ~ When I own Soul Eater, people will be able to telepathically speak to butterflies.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stella**

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

I woke up the next morning, stepped over my broken door, and went into the kitchen. I tried to grab something with my left hand but when I moved my arm it hurt. "AHH!" I screamed as I let my left arm drop back down. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"What? What happened?" Soul came bursting out of his room wearing only his underwear and entered the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just tried to move my left arm," I tried not to laugh.

"Oh..." Soul went back to his room.

_Awkward... _I thought to myself. He came back wearing his sweatshirt and jeans and plopped down on the chair. He put his head in his hands.

"Soul?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he replied, putting his head back into his hands, "just tired."

"From last night?" I asked. I thought about it this morning. Maybe I was just seeing things?

"Yeah, we still need to take you to professor Stein," he said.

"That won't be necessary, I'm fine," I said, leaning on the counter.

"Maka," he looked at me.

"Do I have to?" I complained.

He smirked.

"Ugh," I said, "Fine, I'm getting my shoes."

"What about breakfast?" he asked.

I pointed to my arm and he nodded. He had a sorry look on his face as he went over to the fridge and gulped down some milk. _Does he really have to do that? _I thought to myself as I put on my shoes and my coat that went down to my feet. _(A/N she had her usual outfit on with the plaid skirt and stuff only this time she isn't wearing a sports bra)_ After a small breakfast we went to Stein's lab. Luckily, he wasn't busy.

Soul and I explained what happened last night. I told him how I could clearly see the witch and hear her, but I couldn't sense her soul. Then I told him about how she disappeared the second Soul busted down the door. Stein listened intently, carefully thinking about every situation.

"Are you sure she was a witch?" Stein asked. At this I jumped, took a step back, and thought about it. Maybe she was something else?

"But I didn't sense any soul in her," I said, trying to figure this out.

"True, but maybe you were trying to sense a witch's soul when it wasn't there. You were focusing in on only witch souls, and that's why it appeared to you that she had no soul," Stein suggested.

"Maybe," I still wasn't sure about it.

"Still, you said she tried to kill you with a knife, right?" Stein asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Can you describe her for me?" Stein asked, taking out a pad of paper.

"Well... she had dark black hair, some of it was down and some of it was up in a bun. Her red shirt and blue shorts were all torn up and had holes in them. She had black boots, purple eyes, and a bandana was tied to cover her mouth and part of her nose. It was a red-purple color and it had black stars on it. Her skin was like a light tan." I explained.

"Alright, we know what we're looking for. She sounds like a ninja to me. We'll have to keep an extra sharp eye out for her, alright?" Stein said, putting his pencil down on the table.

Soul and I nodded.

"Good," Stein said, rolling back in his chair, "Is that all you needed to tell me?"

"Yeah," Soul said.

"Thanks for stopping by, but I must get back to my work," Stein turned around and waved the back of his hand at us, "have a good day."

We headed out and Soul put his hand behind his head and said, "Man, I'm glad it's spring break."

"Yeah," I said, looking down.

"Maka?" He looked at me, "What's up?"

"It's nothing," I said.

"C'mon, you can tell me," he said, putting his arm on my shoulder.

"I just... I thought she was a witch," I said. I was ashamed of myself for not thinking she could be something else before she disappeared.

"Don't be hard on yourself Maka. It isn't cool," he said, patting my back, "Now come on, we need to go door shopping."

I looked up at him and smirked.

* * *

**Time skip ~~~ After door shopping ~~~ Maka and Soul's apartment ~~~ Maka's POV_**

* * *

"That should do it," the man who installed the door said as he swung the door to make sure it stayed.

"Thanks man," Soul said, giving him the money.

"Hey, it's my job," the man smiled as he left. Soul looked at me.

"I can't believe you made _me _pay for your new door," Soul said.

"What? You're the one who broke it down!" I shouted.

"Yeah, but you're the one who told me to," he laughed. I laughed with him.

It was silent for a few moments, but then Soul spoke up, "S- Sorry for not believing you the first time."

"It's fine," I smiled, "I didn't even believe myself until professor Stein explained it to me."

"Yeah," Soul scratched the back of his head. I loved it when he did that.

"S-Soul," I said, partially stuttering because of what I was about to say.

"What's up?" he asked calmly.

I rubbed my left arm and looked down at the ground.

"Maka, you ok?" he tried to make eye contact with me.

"I'm fine," I said, looking up at him, "I- it's just that..."

"Just what?" he asked.

"Nothing..." I turned away and headed for my room. Just as I was about to close my door he put his foot in the way and opened the door.

"Maka tell me," he said impatiently.

"I- I can't" I covered my face and sat down on my bed.

He came over and rubbed my back. Then he lifted my chin towards him.

"Maka... you really have to open up more, I'm your weapon partner. Get this through your head. You can trust me," he looked at me with his beautiful crimson eyes and continued, "I'm not like your dad. I'm different. You have to believe me."

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes. I shook them away and stared at him. He looked at me.

"D- do you remember the dance?" I asked.

"What?" He looked at me like I was funny, "Of course I do. It happened two days ago. How could I forget?"

"It- it's just that... what happened at the dance... we never really talked about it," I said.

"You mean the-" He was about to say kiss, but I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I pushed myself into him and kissed him. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I- I'm sorry," I looked away.

**warning! This part is rated M for kissing and stuff... If you aren't comfortable with sexual things I would suggest skipping this part. There will be a small, brief summary at the end in case you didn't read this part. (btw this is basically the first lemon I've ever written, sorry if it isn't that great...)**

"Maka," he said in a deep voice as he made me look at him, "Don't be." He smirked, showing his shark teeth, and pulled me into another kiss. He pushed me down onto my bed and laid on top of me. His tongue begged for entrance and I granted it. I had never felt this way before. It felt magical.

His hands rubbed my sides up and down. We broke the kiss for air and he went down to my neck, kissing it up and down. Normally I would've already hit him in the head with one of my books, but the feeling was so intense that I forgot to. Then he reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up. I tried to break free at that point but he held me down.

"Soul what're you-?" He interrupted me with a kiss and then said, "Maka I love you." In a very seductive voice.

"I love you too, but-" he interrupted me again with another kiss. Then he pulled off my shirt. He stared at my breasts.

"Maka! Why didn't you tell me you were this big?" he asked.

"I-" he squeezed them, interrupting my sentence and making me moan. "Soul!"

He licked his lips and showed his shark teeth, making me blush even redder than I already was. He started to pull of my bra. I tried to hide them with my right arm while my left laid there limp off to the side of the bed, but I wasn't successful. He pushed my hand away and squeezed them.

Then one of his hands went for my skirt. "Soul! S- stop!" I said, but he didn't hear me. His eyes, full of lust, were overcome by my body. He slowly pulled off my skirt and rubbed my legs. I shivered at his touch.

**Alright, basically most of the sexy stuff is done with, sorry if it wasn't satisfying enough, but I wanted to keep them in character. Summary of what just happened in a less sexual way: Maka and Soul basically made out and it went a little farther than expected. They didn't have sex, but they were close to it. Again, sorry if it wasn't as good as some of you had wanted or expected.**

"Maka," he sounded like he gained control of himself again.

"Soul?" I looked at him.

"Be my girl?" He said in a deep voice, eyes full of lust again.

I looked at him.

"I love you," he said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, who else?" He smirked. "Only you."

I almost cried tears of joy as I nodded. He came up and kissed me. He pulled away and looked at me once more before coming back to reality.

"I love you, Soul," I said.

"I love you too," he smirked. He came back down close to me and hugged me. "I was beginning to think you didn't want me because you kept telling me to stop."

"It was a nice try, but we can't go that far until my arm is healed," I smirked.

"Good point," he laughed.

I put my bra and shirt back on and asked, "So, what you want for dinner?"

"No, Maka," he said, "I'm cooking for you."

"Again, Soul?" I looked at him.

"Trust me," he smirked.

"Fine" I laughed. He walked out there as I opened a book. He began cooking. I heard the stove turn on. _He better not set the house on fire like last time, _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Normal POV_ on the roof tops**

* * *

Black*star and Tsubaki were sitting on a rooftop looking up at the sky as it dimmed. The sun looked tired. They looked at each other and laughed.

"So, my beautiful goddess, what do you wanna do now?" he asked her.

"I think I should go make dinner," she smiled.

"Nah, I'll do it," Black*star suggested.

"That's ok," she said, "I like to make dinner."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Mhm," she nodded. She went back down and went inside. Black*star looked up at the sky. Ever since they started dating, she's been perfect. He guessed she's always been that way, he just didn't notice it before.

**Black*star's POV_**

I kept looking up when I felt something. I could sense someone else's presence. I quickly turned around and saw a girl who was two inches away from me. She had a knife in one hand and she had her other hand pointed to the sky and close to where her lips would be if I could see them _(A/N she's basically shushing him, she's stupid if she think she can make Black*star quiet lol). _

I noticed she had black hair, and a bandana with black stars on it. "What do you want?" I asked.

There was no reply.

"I said, what do you want?!" I shouted. She almost stabbed me but I backed away.

"Do you have any friends?" She asked.

"What? HAH! Of course I do! EVERYONE is my friend! I'm Black*Star the Great!" I shouted.

"Is that so?" she looked at me, her eyes narrowed. "Can you tell me the names of your closest friends?"

"Why should I tell you that?" I asked.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm not that stupid," I smirked.

"What's your name again?" she asked.

"Not telling, unless you tell me yours," I said.

"Stella," she said.

"Black*star," I said as I pushed my hand towards her, "Big wave!" I hit her with my wavelength. She fell to the ground. I looked down at her from the roof top. "Not so cool now, huh?"

She slowly got up and looked up at me. "You're pretty good!" she shouted, "For a loud assassin!" And with that, she had disappeared. I smirked and walked over to the other side of the roof. There I saw Tsubaki.

"Hey Black*star!" She waved, "Dinner's ready!"

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted, jumping off the roof and landing on my feet. We walked inside and had dinner together. "You're the best, Tsubaki, well besides me of course."

She giggled. I loved that about her. She always smiled at what I said. Another thing I loved about her was her cooking. I wondered how she got to be so good. After dinner I looked at her. She smiled and came over by me. I leaned in and kissed her. We ended up making out for three minutes. Afterwards, she came and slept in my room next to me. _Best girlfriend ever, _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

Stella walked into a secret building that was dark and quiet until she spoke, "I've got Black*star right where you want him."

"Good," an evil voice replied from out of no where, "Just try to get on his good side, and we'll go from there."

"Right," Stella bowed and started for the door.

"Stella," The voice called her name.

"Yes?" She turned around.

"Catch!" she caught a small, listening device in her hand and hid it in her hair. She nodded and went back out, smirking. The smirk soon disappeared when she found herself with no where to go. She went into an alley and fell asleep next to a bundle of trash.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Again, terribly sorry about that lemon, even though it wasn't really much of a lemon. It was almost a juicy lemon... That just sounded wrong... Whatever, I hope you liked it. I'm really not proud of my lemon, but I hope you liked the rest of the story at least!**

**Soul: I liked it.**

**Maka: ...**

**Soul: Admit it, you liked it too Maka.**

**Maka: * blushes * maybe a little...**

**Soul: *smirks***

**Black*star: So wait, am I gonna be cheating on Tsubaki with this Stella chick.**

**Stella: I don't think so...**

**MusicMaker87: We'll see, but probably not. **

**Black*star + Stella: Ok good. *look at each other for a split second and then look away***

**Patty: HEY! When do we come in?!**

**MusicMaker87: Oh, don't worry, I have a _special_ assignment for you :3**

**Patty: Cool!**

**Liz: I don't like the sound of that...**

**Kid: At least we get to do something... It will be symmetrical right?**

**Patty: Well I'm excited about it!**

**Liz: I'm not!**

**MusicMaker87: Oh come on Liz, lighten up!**

**Kid: Right?**

**Black*star: Do me and Tsubaki get to go on a mission?!**

**MusicMaker87: Of course, later on in the story... I don't know what it's gonna be yet, I'm just going with the flow.**

**Tsubaki: Sounds good to me.**

**Kid: RIGHT?**

**Black*star: I still think you should put a little more ME into this story!**

**Maka: Hey! You can't steal all of the spotlight, Black*star.**

**Black*star: Says you! The story was almost all ABOUT you until I FINALLY showed up in chapter 3!**

**MusicMaker87: Guys, just chill!**

**Kid: RIGHT?! WILL SOME ONE JUST SAY RIGHT?!**

**Liz + MusicMaker87: Right!**

**Patty: Left!**

**Kid: GAH! PATTY LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOW YOU HAVE TO SAY RIGHT AND LIZ HAS TO SAY LEFT! THEN IT WILL BE EVEN!**

**Patty: Right! Hahahahaha!**

**Liz: -_-+ Left...**

**Kid: Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure my toilet paper is folded into a triangle.**

**Patty: Hahaha!**

**Liz: Oh great, not this again...**

**MusicMaker87: Well, while Patty laughs her head off and Kid goes to make sure his toilet paper is symmetrically folded into triangles, let's go on to chapter four!**

**~MusicMaker87**


	4. Chapter 4

**MusicMaker87: Yay! New chapter!**

**Patty: HAH! Black*star's a PLAYER! *Falls to the ground laughing***

**Black*star: Shut up! No I'm not!**

**Tsubaki: Hey guys!**

**Black*Star: Oh, hey Tsubaki. How's it goin?**

**Patty: Hey Tsubaki! Did you know that Black*star's a- *Black*star covers her mouth***

**Tsubaki: Ummm... I'll be right back *goes somewhere else***

**Soul: Not cool bro**

**Black*star: What?**

**Soul: Cheating on Tsubaki like that?**

**Maka: Makaaa CHOP! *chops Black*star in the head with a book***

**Black*star: Ahh! What was that for?!**

**Maka: You cheater! Jerk! Tsubaki's so nice to you! Why would you do that to her?!**

**Black*star: I DIDN'T!**

**Patty: *licks Black*star's hand (The hand that's covering her mouth)***

**Black*star: GAH! PATTY!**

**Patty: Hahaha! *sings* player player, Black*star's a player!**

**Soul: Seriously dude, not cool.**

**Maka: Poor Tsubaki... Can't you ever think of anyone else but yourself for once?!**

**Tsubaki: *comes back* What's going on?**

**Black*star: I'M NOT CHEATING ON TSUBAKI!**

**Everyone except for Black*star: *backs away***

**Tsubaki: *walks up to him and pats his shoulder***

**Black*Star: Tsubaki? Please tell me you believe me, right?**

**Tsubaki: Of course I do. I love you, Black*star.**

**Everyone except for Black*star and Tsubaki: Huh? *jaws drop***

**MusicMaker87: It's true you know...**

**Everyone: What?**

**MusicMaker87: I never intended Black*star to cheat on Tsubaki with Stella.**

**Everyone except for Black*star and Tsubaki: *face palm***

**Black*star: *laughs loudly***

**Tsubaki: *Smiles***

**MusicMaker87: THAT... was long, lol but anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, blue and pink will be natural hair colors :3**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rumba Rumba!**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Maka woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Dinner last night really hit the spot. She wondered if Soul had been practicing or taking secret classes. She found this to be adorable. She wouldn't tell Soul that though, because if she did, he would just go on and on about how he isn't cute, he's cool.

She got up and went to make breakfast when she saw it had already been made by Soul. She read the note that was next to her plate and it said:

_Mornin' babe_

_Enjoy it. It took me forever to learn_

_how to use the spatula._

_Went to Black*star's._

_Soul._

Maka tried not to laugh at the fact that he didn't know how to use the spatula. She smiled and ate her breakfast. It was amazing! She had no idea how he all of a sudden got really good at cooking, but she wasn't complaining. She smiled at every bite as the taste surrounded her tongue with pure sweetness. _Pancakes._

* * *

Black*star met Soul at the front side of his house. They did their hand shake and headed over to the basketball court. They played a little one on one and then sat on the bench to rest a bit before parting. It was about midday.

"Hey Soul," Black*Star got his attention.

"Yeah?" Soul asked.

"What... What would you do... if you met someone on your roof, fought with her, and then she compliments you before disappearing?" Black*star asked.

"Uhh... Why?" Soul looked at him with a confused expression.

"No reason, just wondering..." he replied.

"Oh," Soul thought about it and continued, "I dunno, but I wouldn't trust her. Besides, you've got a girlfriend Black*Star; cheating isn't cool."

"Dude, I'm not cheating on Tsubaki," Black*Star said.

"Whatever you say," Soul replied, standing up, "I gotta get home before Maka tries to cook again."

"See ya," Black*Star waved as Soul rode away on his bike.

"Hey there, big guy," A voice from behind him said.

Black*star turned around and saw Stella standing behind him, leaning against the spray-painted wall.

"What do _you _want?" Black*star asked.

"Just to chat," she smirked under her bandana, "you never told me about your friend over there."

"What? Soul? He told me not to trust you," Black*star frowned, slowly moving into a fighting stance.

The name Soul ringed in Stella's ears. She remembered that her target, Maka, had called out that name. She didn't see him because she had to make a quick escape. Now that she knew who he was and what he looked like, her possibilities of killing her target grew.

"He's right, you know," Stella narrowed her eyes as she got into her fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Black*Star asked.

"Didn't I already tell you my name?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me who you work for," Black*Star smirked, "but I know you're not gonna answer that, so I'll just have to beat it out of you."

He moved first, striking at her with his fist. He almost hit her in the side, but she moved out of the way just in time. _I have to be careful_, she thought to herself while examining the boy, _that wavelength of his is powerful. _He made another strike, this time against her gut. He was almost successful, but she jumped up and landed behind him. Then she pulled his other arm over her shoulder and flipped him over. He landed on the ground with a loud thump.

Then he noticed the weapon in her pocket.

"Wh- who's your weapon?" he asked, pointing to the knife.

"What? This?" she asked.

Black*Star nodded.

"It's just a simple kitchen knife, not an actual person." she replied.

"Really? You serious? That's lame!" Black*star shouted, laughing as he got back up.

Her eyes narrowed. She struck at him with her fist, pushing him backwards almost to the point of falling on his butt. He regained his balance and nodded. He ran up to her, screaming, but she stepped out of the way, making Black*star run right for the wall. Black*star didn't stop. He ran right up the wall and did a flip, landing right in front of her.

"Oh, you're good," she smirked under her bandana, "Just... not good enough." She pulled her knife out and stabbed him in the side. Black*Star fell to the ground in pain.

"Gah! Wh- what the hell do you want from me?!" He shouted.

"Just tell me," she said, holding up a picture, "Do you know this girl?"

"Maka? Yeah I know her, she goes to my school." he said.

"Are you close friends?" she asked.

"I guess so," Black*star replied, holding his wound so it wouldn't bleed out.

"And lastly, which school do you go to? The DWMA?" she asked.

"Like I'm telling you! You tried to kill me!" He shouted.

"Just answer the question," she was impatient now.

"No," Black*star refused.

"Fine," she was just about to finish him off when she heard a girl's voice calling his name, "Black*star! Where are you?!"

Black*Star looked over and saw Tsubaki. When he looked back, Stella had disappeared. He tried to stand up but failed.

"Black*Star there you are!" Tsubaki smiled. Her smile immediately disappeared after she saw he was bleeding. "Black*star! Are you ok? What happened?" She helped him up.

"It was... nothing..." Black*Star said, not wanting to admit that he got beaten by a girl. Not only was he hurt physically, but also, his pride was hurt.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she tried to help him walk.

"I just... fell.." he lied.

"Fell? On what?" She asked curiously.

"A piece of glass," he said.

"Come on, we need to get you to professor Stein," she said as she helped him walk.

"I'm fine, Tsubaki, I can walk on my own. I'm a god, remember?" he smiled.

She smiled back at him, "Right."

Instead of going to professor Stein's, they walked home. Black*star was perfectly fine somehow. Tsubaki had no idea how, but decided not to question it. The only answer, was that he was Black*star. That was the only answer that made sense to her. They relaxed the rest of the night, and Tsubaki fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**The next morning ~~~ Kid's point of view **

I woke up the next morning feeling perfectly symmetrical. I looked around my room and noted that it was symmetrically perfect. Then, I went to the bathroom, checked its symmetricallity, and folded the toilet paper into a triangle. I got dressed into my usual attire, making sure everything was perfectly aligned.

_Hmm... let's see, _I thought to myself, _Shirt and pants, both symmetrical, shoes, check, eye brows, not a hair out of place, rings, perfect, hair ignoring... Yes, that's all of it. Now, all I need to do is-_

My thoughts were interrupted when Liz and Patty walked into my room. "Kid," Liz said, "Your father wants us in the death room, right now."

"But it's Spring Break," I replied.

"He said it's urgent," she looked at him. He looked at Patty. Patty looked at her stuffed giraffe. She made her stuffed giraffe look at Liz, then at Kid, and then at herself.

"Alright," I sighed, "Let's go."

They transformed and Kid rode Beelzebub over to the death room. When they got there, Kid was surprised to see the room empty. Or so he thought...

All of a sudden, Lord Death jumped out from behind his mirror and shouted, "BOO!"

Kid flinched back a little, but then he noticed it was only his father. "Um, dad," Kid looked at him, "What're you doing?"

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"A little, I guess, but what does that have to do with any-" Kid was interrupted by his father, "Good! Good! So, wassup?"

"You called me here, father," I stared blankly into his eyes.

"I need you guys to go on a mission for me," Lord Death said, "This mission is very important."

I nodded.

"I need you..."

I nodded again.

"To get me..."

"Yes," I said impatiently.

"Some..."

"Just spit it out already!" I shouted.

"Coffee!" Lord Death raised his big, foamy hands in the air and made peace signs.

"Coffee. You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"WRONG! See, the staff and I are throwing a little rumba rumba party! And I need you to go get us some of Uncle Bob's rumba coffee, otherwise, Joe will be very upset, and I don't wanna have to go through that again." Lord Death explained. I still couldn't believe it. My own father, sending me on a mission, JUST for coffee.

"But-" I was about to argue but then found it pointless, "Alright... fine, come on Liz, Patty, let's go."

"Bye bye! Hurry back son! The party won't start without it!" My father made peace signs as I trudged out of the room.

_Does my father see ANY potential in me? _I asked myself in thought, _I thought I was worth more than this. I should be on a REAL mission right now!_

I sighed.

"Kid," Liz tried to make eye contact with me but I kept staring at the ground, "What's wrong? It's just coffee."

"That's just it. My father doesn't see any potential in me anymore to send me on a real mission." I said.

"Kid," she started, but I interrupted her, "And it's all my fault! If only I could be symmetrical! Then maybe I could call myself his son again! Damn you, hair!"

"Uhh... Kid," she put her hand on my shoulder, "I don't think that's why. I think it's just because there are no missions to do over Spring Break. He just thought, since you are his son, and he can't go any where, that you could do it for him. If he didn't see potential in you, then why would he have called you in the first place, right?"

"Thank you, Liz," I put my hand on her hand, "You're the best."

"Hey," she giggled, "It's the least I can do."

* * *

After we bought the coffee from Uncle Bob's, we saw Blaire walking down the street towards us. When she saw us, she ran up to us and squeezed the life out of us.

"Hey guys! Watcha doin'?!" she asked.

"Just... bringing coffee... back to the death room," I said, trying to squirm out of her grip.

"Oh cool!" she said, dropping us. Liz and Patty both landed on the ground, but I only stumbled. They got back up, rubbing their backs.

"Yeah," Liz said, "We need to get going now, otherwise Lord Death will get disappointed."

"Oh, ok! Do you guys need help?" she asked.

"No, we got it," I said.

"YEAH!" Patty shouted.

"Oh... ok," she smiled, hiding the disappointment, but I could still see it in her eyes.

"Would you like to come with us, Blaire?" I asked.

"Me? Sure nya! Sounds fun!" She shouted.

"RUMBA RUMBA!" Patty shouted.

We all looked at her. Then Blaire and Patty hooked arms and skipped saying "RUMBA RUMBA!"

"They're so..." Liz started, but I interrupted her saying, "Them."

We both laughed because we knew it was true.

We held hands all the way back to the death room.

* * *

Once we got inside, we saw Joe, Azusa, Stein, Sid, Nygus, Miss Marie, and Lord Death were all there. There were decorations hung up, lights, streamers, and even balloons. This wasn't just a normal hang out, it was an actual party.

I handed the coffee to Joe and he thanked me, putting it on the table. Everything was set up.

"RUMBA RUMBA!" Joe shouted. Patty and Blaire joined him, "RUMBA RUMBA!"

"ALRIGHT!" Lord Death shouted, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" he turned on some music and danced, making peace signs in the air. Everyone was doing the Rumba. Liz and I just looked at each other, shrugged, and danced along with them. I did it symmetrically of course.

We danced and Rumbaed all day long.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: If you don't understand Rumbaed, it's just the past tense verb of Rumba. Basically, in other words, it just means "we danced the rumba all night long." It's pronounced "Rum-bahd" (no emphasis on the "H"). Sorry if that was confusing.**

**Kid: It's alright.**

**Patty: Yeah! We totally understand!**

**Joe: RUMBA RUMBA RUMBA!**

**Joe + Patty: RUMBA RUMBA RUMBA!**

**Blaire + Joe + Patty: RUMBA RUMBA RUMBA!**

**Liz: Oh my...**

**Kid: Yeah...**

**Maka: What're they doing?**

**Liz: They're Rumbaing...**

**Maka: Huh?**

**Kid: They're doing the Rumba.**

**Maka: Ohhh.**

**Soul: Pretty lame if you ask me.**

**Patty: YEAH WELL NOBODY ASKED YOU!**

**Soul: *falls back and hits the floor***

**Maka: Blaire, what're you doing here?**

**Blaire: Rumba rumba rumba! oh hey Maka, Rumba rumba rumba! What's up? Rumba rumba...**

**Maka: Uhh... nothing...**

**Blaire: Rumba! cool! Rumba rumba rumba! **

**Maka: Uhh... Yeah...**

**MusicMaker87: Well, while we all Rumba, you go on to the next chapter!**

**Joe + Blaire + Patty + MusicMaker87: Rumba rumba rumba! Rumba rumba rumba! Rumba rumba rumba! ...**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**MusicMaker87: HEY GUYS! :D Guess what?!**

**Maka: What? **

**MusicMaker87: I might get published :3**

**Maka: Huh? Published?**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah! I wrote a story about a year ago and I wanted to get it published so I talked to my English A teacher and he said he knew some people who publish books and stuff, so I actually might get to publish my book! So excited!**

**Soul: Cool.**

**Maka: That's amazing! What's it about?**

**MusicMaker87: Not gonna say a thing 'til it's copy righted and published :3**

**Maka: Awww please!**

**MusicMaker87: Nope.**

**Soul: C'mon Maka, you're such a bookworm... just be patient.**

**Maka: Fine -_-**

**MusicMaker87 :P here's chapter five!**

**DisClaimer: Own Soul Eater I do not... :3 **

* * *

_Stars across the universe, stars along the galaxy_

_My star is never far away, my star is always with me_

_Stars across the universe, stars along the galaxy_

_as bright and shiny as a sunny day_

_My star interrupts my sleep _

_it will never fade_

_There are no measurements between us_

_No explanations for our acquaintance_

_We are just living one star to another_

_Stars across the universe, stars along the galaxy_

_My star calls to me_

_whispering_

_sighing_

_laughing_

_A sweet voice I do hear_

_Stars across the universe, stars along the galaxy_

_can't always be seen_

_I am an everlasting star_

_And I will believe in you_

_if you believe in me _

**~~~ Stella by Tamisha Bellamy ~~~**

* * *

**Chapter 5: When stars meet**

* * *

**At the Basketball court ~~~ Normal POV_**

"I am the almighty BLACK*STAR! No one can pass me!" Black*Star went on and on about how great he was. It was three on three; Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul on one side, Liz, Kid, and Patty on the other. Maka sat on the bench reading next to Crona.

"So Maka," Crona looked over to her book that she was reading and continued, "How come you aren't playing?"

"I-" Maka looked up at Crona's curious face, "I... I don't really know how... I mean I do, sorta, but..."

"It's just not your thing?" Crona guessed. Maka smiled and nodded, "Yeah... I'd rather read." She gestured to her book that was sitting on her lap.

"What book is that?" Crona asked.

"This? It's just a book of poems..." Maka hid her blush of slight embarrassment.

"Really? Can I see?" Crona asked as Maka scooted over and moved the book so that both of them could see it.

"This one's my favorite," she said, pointing to one of the poems.

"Oh, that's nice," Crona said, reading the poem that she pointed to. _(A/N in case you haven't noticed I really don't know whether Crona is a boy or a girl... Of course no one really knows... not even his/her creators know haha, but if you guys wanna help me out, just message me which gender you'd rather Crona be. Thanks! ~MusicMaker87)_

As Crona read, Maka looked up and watched them play. She lied to Crona when she said she'd rather read on the side lines than play basketball with her friends. Of course she liked reading, but whenever she saw her friends play, it just looked like so much fun. She wanted to feel the same amount of fun they were having, but she couldn't. She didn't know how to play.

"I like it too," Crona said after reading it.

Maka smiled. Then Ragnarok came out and said, "POETRY?! That's stupid! Hey cow! Stop messing up Crona's brain with all this nonsense! Poetry's just a bunch of useless crap put together in one!"

"It's not crap!" Maka retorted, blushing of embarrassment again, "It's just a different way of writing! It's art in the form of words!"

"Whatever you say, cow," Ragnarok turned and folded his tiny arms.

"Ragnarok, that wasn't nice! Apologize to Maka," Crona scolded.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Ragnarok said.

Crona looked at Maka with an apologetic smile, and she shot him a thoughtful look.

"It's ok, Crona," Maka said.

Crona laughed nervously as Ragnarok disappeared. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's half past ten," Maka replied.

"Oh, I have to go meet with professor Stein... he said he needed to teach me something important. I'll see you later Maka," Crona waved.

Maka waved back, watching Crona disappear. When Crona was finally gone, she went back to reading her poetry.

"HAHAHA!" Black*Star laughed as he dunked the ball in.

"Aw yeah! We win!" Soul shouted, high fiving Tsubaki and Black*star.

"Best two outta three," Kid challenged them.

"YOU'RE ON!" Black*Star shouted. They continued to play while Maka read. All of a sudden, she felt something brush past her shoulder. She turned around, but saw that no one was there. She shrugged it off and went back to reading. It happened again, only this time, it felt like a hand. She quickly turned around again, but there was no sign of a soul anywhere behind her. She began to feel suspicious.

Maka closed her book and set it down on the bench as she slowly turned around. She looked back at her friends, who weren't paying any attention to her and continued with their game. She started off towards the small alley that led to an empty, concrete lot. Her friends were completely out of sight. The wind blew crumpled up paper across the ground.

Then she felt it. A soul. She turned around to see Stella right behind her.

"It's you again," Maka said under her breath.

"Who else did you expect?" She asked.

_Stein was right, _Maka thought to herself,_ she isn't a witch... she's a pre-kishin._

"Who are you?" Maka asked.

"Why don't you ask your friend over there?" She asked, pointing to where the sounds came from.

"Who?" Maka looked confused.

"I mean Black*star," Stell smirked.

"What? How do you know Black*Star?!" Maka flipped out.

"We've already met," she grimaced, "And he told me ALL about you, Maka Albarn."

Maka's eyes widened, "That IDIOT!" she shouted loud enough for her friends to hear.

* * *

Maka's friends looked over to where Maka was originally sitting and noticed that only her book was there. THAT was a bad sign, considering she takes her books wherever she goes.

"What the hell? Where's Maka?" Black*Star asked, "Did she just ditch us?"

"No, Black*Star," Soul said, "If she ditched us she would've taken her book with her. She's in trouble."

"Kid?" Patty looked at him.

"Liz, Patty, transform," he said, and they obeyed.

"You too Tsubaki," Black*star said as she turned into her chain scythe.

Soul could sense Maka's soul, and he knew she was in trouble. They ran towards the lot that she was in.

* * *

"Hey Maka," Stella smirked under her bandana, "your friends, they're pretty stupid. Do you even trust them?"

"Of course I do, they're my friends," Maka said angrily.

"But Black*star betrayed you... he told me about your partner, and you," Stella said.

"Black*star wouldn't betray me like that! He doesn't betray his friends, he's just... stupid, at times..." Maka said.

"Really? You sound unsure about what you just told me," Stella replied.

"Shut up!" She shouted.

"Woah, no need to yell, little girl," Stella laughed.

"I said shut up!" She shouted again.

"You know, Maka Albarn, maybe it's not you who thinks your friends are useless... maybe they think that _you _are the problem... maybe _you're _the useless one..." And with that, Stella disappeared. Maka's knees trembled as she fell to the ground, her pride stripped away just like before. _Maybe I_ am_ useless, _she thought to herself.

Her friends came running to her. They helped her off the ground and brought her back. Then they sat her down on the bench. Soul knelt down and looked at Maka.

"Maka, what happened?" he asked.

She didn't answer, but instead she just looked down at her feet.

"Maka! Answer me," Soul said.

"Am I useless to you?" she asked.

"What?" Soul gave her a confused look.

"I said, am I useless to you? All of you?" Maka shivered.

"Of course not," Black*Star said, "I mean, you're not as big of a star as I am, but still... You're part of the team, Maka, we all need you."

"Then... why did you tell her?" She asked.

"Huh?" Black*star looked at her.

"You told her... about me... and you mentioned Soul too?" Maka asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"I don't know her name!" She shouted.

"Is that who you were talking to when we heard you scream?" Kid asked.

"Yeah..." Maka said.

"Can you describe her for us?" Soul asked, looking straight into her eyes.

She nodded, "Yeah... she was the girl I saw in my room that one night... The one with the black hair and the bandana with black stars on it..."

Black*star's eyes widened, "You- you- she... You met Stella?!" Black*star shouted.

"Stella?" Everyone looked at Black*star.

"I- Oh shit... I... I'm so sorry Maka!" he apologized, "She... she..." He tried to confess to them that she beat the information out of him, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Black*star... what happened? How'd you guys meet?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki listened intently.

"It was... a starry night... and after Tsubaki left to go inside, she appeared on my roof. We fought and I won, of course, and she told me her name was Stella..." Black*Star stopped, as if he was trying to put the words together to make sense of what he was about to say, and then continued, "Then we met a second time... and... and she..." His head fell.

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked, looking at him.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki..." he said, "I lied... I lied about the glass... She stabbed me with her knife..."

Everyone's jaws dropped except Tsubaki. Black*Star continued, "She forced it out of me... but I didn't tell her everything! I don't think she knows that Soul is a scythe, and I didn't tell her about the DWMA..."

Black*Star stared at Maka with true pain in his eyes, "All she knows, is that I know you... and Soul knows you... that's it..."

Maka looked at him.

"Maka I-" Black*Star started, but Maka interrupted him, "It's ok, Black*Star. I understand."

He looked at Tsubaki and she nodded.

"So..." Black*star looked at them, "We're... We're all still friends right?"

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"ALRIGHT!" Black*Star shouted, regaining his self-centered ways. "Maka" he held out his hand, "Wanna play?"

"I-" she stuttered, "I would but... I- I don't know how."

"We'll show you," Soul smirked.

She smiled, "Alright fine, I'll try."

After several failed attempts, Maka finally got the hang of it. She finally was able to enjoy herself the way she'd wanted all along.

* * *

**In a building ~~~ Still Normal POV_**

Stella walked inside and was greeted by her master.

"Stella, have you gotten more information from our target's friends?" she asked.

Stella nodded and threw the small listening device that she had hidden in her hair to her master.

"Good, I'll listen to it later," the voice of her master said, "for now, go and find out as much as you can about the DWMA. I'm counting on you, Stella."

"Right," Stella replied, and exited the building. The sun was setting. She wondered where she would sleep tonight. She wandered off and ended up seeing Black*star about a block ahead of her. He was alone. She wondered why. It looked like he was headed towards a shop or a bar. She secretly followed him.

Black*star could sense someone's presence and turned around. He saw no one and continued to walk. Stella followed, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Black*star stopped. Stella, however, forgot to stop, and when she noticed he stopped she tripped over the edge and fell to the ground with a thud.

She grunted.

"You? Again?" Black*star said, without turning around, "Why do you keep following me around? I mean, I know I'm a big star and all, but still... Don't you have any friends?"

A chill ran down her spine when he said that. _Friends? What friends? _she asked herself.

"Stop following me, unless you want to get hurt... badly," Black*star threatened, still not turning around.

"You don't understand..." she said.

"What?" he finally turned around to look at the girl that laid there on the ground. Her purple eyes stared into his blue eyes.

"I... I have to... it's my job," she replied.

"Who are you working for?" he asked.

"I cant tell you," she said.

"Oh really?" he said, cracking his knuckles.

"Really," she said.

"I've already told you about my friends, so now it's your turn," Black*Star grinned.

"I can't..." she looked at him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't... have any friends," she said.

Black*Star almost burst out laughing, but he held it in. "Family?" he asked.

"No..." she answered.

"C'mon, you've gotta at least have one friend," he said.

"Not even one..." she said.

"Not even your boss is your friend?" he asked.

"No..." she said, as if she had an epiphany of realization.

"Then why the hell do you work for him?" he asked.

"Her... and ... it's because, I have nothing better to do with my life," Stella said.

"What? That's crazy!" he said, "You're pretty good with that knife of yours, so why don't you enroll in the DWMA or somethin?"

"That's ridiculous," she said, "Besides... If I betray my master, she'll hunt me down and kill me..."

"You're calling my offer ridiculous? I'd say you're being ridiculous," he said, "If we were friends... then I'd kick her ass before she even laid a finger on you!"

"You're underestimating my master... she's tougher than you think..." Stella said.

"You're underestimating ME! I'm the GREAT Black*star! I can take on anything!" He shouted, punching his fist into the air.

She smirked under her bandana.

"So... what do ya say?" He asked, holding out his hand, "Wanna be part of the team?"

Her eyes sparkled. _Is this real? No... This is too good to be true... _She thought to herself, _but... what if it's just a trick? Sigh..._

"I-" she stuttered as she slowly got up without his help, "I can't... I'm sorry," she said.

Black*star looked at her one last time before she disappeared. He shook his head and walked away.

* * *

_Stars across the universe, stars along the galaxy_

_can't always be seen._

_I am an everlasting star_

_And I will believe in you_

_if you believe in me._

_**~~~ Stella, by Tamisha Bellamy ~~~**_

* * *

**MusicMaker87: I truly, love this chapter!**

**Black*star: Me too! It has a lot of ME in it!**

**Maka: -_-+**

**Black*star: Maka... I'm really sorry 'bout that...**

**Maka: It's ok, I forgive you.**

**Black*star: And you too Tsubaki... **

**Tsubaki: It's ok :)**

**Liz: Yeah, Black*star just didn't wanna admit that he got beaten by a girl!**

**Patty: YEAH HAHA!**

**Black*star: Why YOU!**

**Liz: RUN!**

**Patty: What?**

**Black*star: *tackles Patty to the ground***

**Patty: *laughs really loud***

**Black*star: *realized what he's doing and stands up***

**Liz: *Comes out of corner***

**Patty: HAHAHA! Black*Star REALLY had YOU scared Liz!**

**Liz: Whatever!**

**Black*Star: *smirks***

**MusicMaker87: You guys are sooo weird... anyways... TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! I apologize for not updating in a while, but guess what?! SPRING BREAK! And, since I don't have any friends, I'll be updating a lot more than usual :3**

**Black*Star: You don't have any friends? Psh, that's lame!**

**Tsubaki: Black*Star! **

**Patty: Wait, but I thought we were your friends...**

**MusicMaker87: That would be impossible, you're not even real.**

**Soul and Black*star: OHHHHH!**

**MusicMaker87: You guys aren't real either.**

**Soul: Not cool.**

**Black*Star: I don't HAVE to be real! I can be anything I want!**

**Maka: Oh boy...**

**MusicMaker87: yeah... well, here's chapter 6!**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Netflix will have at least five new anime shows every two weeks :3**

* * *

**Chapter 6: When Stars Collide**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Stella tossed and turned all night. She kept having the same dream over and over again. She kept dreaming about that evening when Black*Star had offered her to come to the DWMA. Why did she turn down his offer?

Her eyes shot open. She held back a scream and looked around. Something felt off. She slowly stood up, pulling out her knife, and then... lunged behind a trash can, only to find an alley cat, fast asleep.

"Phew," she said to herself. Right when she began to feel safe, her adrenaline started pumping, and sweat trickled down her face. She slowly turned around, her knife in her hand, and was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hey," the man said, "Stella, it's just me, Andrew... Listen, the mistress wants to speak to you. She wants to know how you've been doing with your assigned target."

Stella nodded and stepped over the garbage.

"Is this where you live now?" he asked.

She glared at him.

"I see... Sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine," she said.

They headed to the building where her master was sipping tea.

"Hello, Stella," she greeted her. "Andrew, you may leave now."

"Right," he bowed and left. The door closed behind him.

"So, Stella, have you found out anything about the DWMA yet? Did you kill your target?" Her master asked.

"Uhh... Well, you see..." she stuttered.

"Spit it out!" her master demanded.

"Yes... I, well... No... I haven't found out anything, but I've weakened our target. She doesn't trust her friends anymore." Stella replied.

"I see... We are behind schedule," her master said, "For now, I want you to focus on getting info from the DWMA. I will send Andrew to destroy the girl, alright?"

Stella nodded. On the outside, she was saying yes, but on the inside, her stomach was churning.

"Good, now go. Get me information!" she ordered.

"Yes master," Stella replied, bowing and then heading out.

"So, what happened?" Andrew asked as she got out.

"Nothing..." she lied.

"Really? Nothing? No new missions, no change of plans... just nothing?" he asked.

"Mhm," Stella nodded, "I have to go now. Bye." And with that, Stella leapt from rooftop to rooftop, eventually disappearing completely. It was Friday morning.

* * *

**Maka and Soul's Apartment ~~~ Still Normal POV_**

Soul woke up to the smell of breakfast. He smirked. He loved Maka's cooking. He threw on a shirt and lazily walked out into the kitchen.

"Hey Maka," Soul looked at her, "Why you up so early?"

"Dunno," she replied, "I guess I'm just hungry."

He smirked, "How's your arm?"

"My arm? Oh yeah!" Maka laughed, "I forgot about it. I guess that means it's better."

"Good," he said, "Now we can go on missions again."

"Yeah," she smiled. She set the food down on the table, "Now let's eat."

"Cool." Soul began shoveling the food into his mouth. She smiled.

* * *

**Black*star and Tsubaki's house ~~~ Black*Star's POV_**

I woke up early the next morning, and, careful not to wake Tsubaki, got dressed and headed out the door. My back ached from last night. _Why did she say no? _I thought to myself, _Stupid... I can't believe I'm doing this... It's no use, but I have to try._

I went on top of my roof and looked out at the sunrise. Then, I saw something leaping from building to building. _Stella. _

I quickly leapt in her direction, sliding down the slopes and landing on ledges. When I finally caught up to her, she noticed me and leapt faster. I jumped after her, tackling her to the edge of the roof. I ended up flipping over her and over the ledge. The only thing I was holding on to was her hand. I didn't care if she dropped me 'cause the roof wasn't that high up, and, she did.

I smirked, "So that's how you wanna play it? Fine." I jumped on to another rooftop and ran after her. She was fast, but not fast enough. I caught up to her again. We were running side by side at the same speed.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be chasing after me?" I asked, grinning.

She smirked, "I'm on break."

"Oh, cool, so where are you goin' then?" I asked.

"Away from you," she jumped. I didn't notice the gap between the two buildings and fell to the ground. She got away.

"Damn," I said to myself, scratching the back of my head.

Just then, a piece of paper fell from the sky and landed on my stomach. It said:

_Meet me on top of your roof at 9_

_S_

I smirked and shook my head. I knew she couldn't stay away from a big star like me.

* * *

That night, I waited on my rooftop for over thirty minutes. I was beginning to think she was a no-show, but then I sensed her presence. She was behind me. I quickly got up and turned around.

"Afraid of the dark?" she asked.

"Nah," I replied.

"Afraid of me?" she smirked.

"Hell no! Like I'd be afraid of a girl! HAH!" I laughed.

"Mhm," she said sarcastically. "So tell me, why were you following me?"

"Following you? What're you talkin' about?" I asked.

"Back when you saw me at sunrise earlier today," she reminded me.

"Right... I needed to talk to you," I replied.

She motioned for me to continue.

"I wanna know why you're wasting your talent," I said.

She gave me a confused look.

"I mean, you're working for the bad guy. Remember when I asked if you had any friends? You told me your boss wasn't even your friend... So why do you still work for her?" I asked.

"Didn't I already explain that?" she asked, "She'll kill me."

"But she won't," I said, "'Cause you'll have ME on your side!"

"I... I don't know," she rubbed her arm.

"C'mon," I said, "I wanna show you something."

I held out my hand. She looked unsure, so I just grabbed her hand and pulled her. "Woah! Wait! Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see," I smirked.

We sprinted across the rooftops until we met a certain point. I stopped her.

"What?" she asked as I gazed up at the sky.

I pointed to the stars.

"What about them?" she asked.

"They're all together. All the stars. What makes us different is that we're here. But we're both stars, right?" I looked at her.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"Stella, your name means star..." I said.

"I know that, but what point are you trying to make?" She asked me.

"I'm trying to say... that you can trust me, I won't let you fall. We can stay in the sky together," I smirked.

She still looked unsure.

"Turn around." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Turn around," I repeated.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it!" I shouted.

She turned around.

"Now fall," I said.

"What? No way." she stood there.

"You can trust me, I'll catch you." I said, "I won't let you become a falling star."

She hesitated at first, but then she fell. I caught her. She looked up at me, and I smiled.

"See? You can trust me," I smirked.

She blushed, but then she stood up.

"I- I can't. This is wrong," she stuttered.

"What? How?" I asked.

"You're my enemy. I'm supposed to kill you... well... you're not really my target though," she said under her breath, but I could still hear her.

"Who is your target?" I asked.

She turned around and gave me a frightened look.

"Who?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that!" she cried. She fell to her knees.

"Pathetic..." I said under my breath. She looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"You think I'm pathetic?" She asked.

"Well, yeah... I mean, you won't even tell me who this target of yours is... Maybe I-" I started, but she interrupted me, "Maka Albarn."

"What?" I froze.

"Maka Albarn... is my target," she stood up and looked down at the roof.

"Why? What did she ever do to you?" I asked after a long silence.

"She... she didn't do anything! Ugh... I don't know, it's my master's orders!" She cried.

"Who IS your master?!" I shouted.

"I- I..." she stuttered, tears streaming down her face.

I pulled her into a hug. Her shivering and stuttering stopped. She was calm.

"I... I trust you," she muttered.

That night, two stars collided. Stella and I. I knew I could save her. All I needed her to do was trust me, and she did.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Watcha guys think?! :3**

**Patty: I still think Black*Star's a player! Hahaha!**

**Black*star: I'm NOT! I'm just trying to save Maka's life here, duh!**

**Maka: Thanks, Black*Star.**

**Black*Star: No problem.**

**Patty: Playerrrrr**

**Black*Star: I'm NOT a player! I'm a god! You will do what I say and stop calling me that!**

**Patty: Play ...**

**Black*Star: Pattyyyy...**

**Patty: ER**

**Black*Star: PATTY YOU'RE DEAD! *Chases Patty***

**Patty: *runs while laughing***

**Kid: Oh Patty...**

**Tsubaki: Tell me about it... -_-"**

**Liz: Yeah... Maka, you're lucky you've got a normal partner.**

**Soul: Who are you callin' normal?**

**Liz: Ok... you've got a point.**

**Maka: Haha.**

**MusicMaker87: LoL, well, while Black*Star tries to kill Patty, let's see what Chapter 7 has in store for us! **

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**MusicMaker87: Oh yeah! New chapter! :3 **

**Stella: ... I just hope it goes well.**

**Black*star: Dont worry about it! Everything will be fine, 'cause you've got ME! * laughs like an idiot ***

**Stella: Ugh...**

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys**

**Stella + Black*Star: What?**

**MusicMaker87: Guess what :3**

**Stella + Black*Star: WHAT?**

**MusicMaker87: I'm getting my hair cut today :3 **

**Black*star: THATS IT?! **

**Stella: Cool...**

**MusicMaker87: :3 NOW lets do this!**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, time travel will have been invented.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A new ally?**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

"Maka! Wake up!" Soul shouted, shaking the girl awake.

"Wh- what? Ohh, hey Soul, what's up?" she said.

"I dunno, Black*star says it's urgent, so get dressed." Soul replied.

"At 10:00 at night? Ugh, this better be important," Maka said as she trudged over to the drawers and started searching for an outfit. Then she looked back at Soul, "Doesn't that mean you should get dressed too?"

"What? Oh... right, heheh," he awkwardly left the room and went to get dressed. Maka smirked as she lazily pulled on her clothes.

* * *

**At Kid's Mansion ~~~ Still normal POV_**

"Liz! Patty! WAKE UP! IT'S URGENT!" he shouted. The two girls jumped from their beds, one of them eager to go, the other cowering in a corner.

"Jeez Kid, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Liz shouted as she crawled out of her corner.

"Sorry, Liz..." he scratched the back of his head, "Girls, I need you to get dressed. It's urgent, we have to leave now."

"What for?" Patty asked.

"Don't tell me this has to do with symmetricality..." Liz complained.

"Just get dressed!" he shouted and shut the door behind him.

The girls got dressed and met him by the door. They got into a limo and went down a street.

"What is this about?" Liz asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, Black*star said it-" Kid started, but Liz interrupted, "Black*Star! Are you serious?! This is about HIM?! You're depriving me of sleep because of some stupid thing that Black*star did or said? Ugh..."

"No, Liz, it's not that... He sounded pretty serious on the phone, so we have to hurry and get to his house," he replied.

"Fine..." she pouted.

"I think this'll be fun!" Patty shouted.

"Uhh..." Liz groaned.

* * *

**At Black*star's house ~~~ Normal POV_**

Everyone met at Black*Star's house and went to his living room. They all looked around, but they could only find Tsubaki.

"Hey, where's Black*star?" Soul asked Tsubaki.

She shrugged. Just when Soul was about to leave, Black*Star came down the stairs and into the room.

"Hey guys!" he shouted.

"Where've you been?! We've been waiting for FOREVER!" Soul complained.

"Jeez, it was only five minutes! I know you can't last long without your god, but you don't have to complain about 'cause I'm here now!" Black*Star shouted.

"Uhh..." sweat dropped from everyone's heads.

"So, Black*Star," Maka said, "What's this about? Why'd you call us here? This had better be important!"

"Calm down, Maka, it is," he replied.

"Well, are you going to tell us what this is about, or what?" Kid asked.

"Right..." Black*star stuttered. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say to them. He figured he could just wing it, since he was a god, but so far it wasn't going as well as he had expected. "Uhh... well... Promise you won't hurt her, ok?"

Everyone gave him confused looks.

Black*Star sighed, "Listen... You guys got comfortable with Crona, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then... you can get used to..." Black*star hesitated, but then said it, "Stella..."

Stella slowly walked out from the dark corner she was hidden in. Everyone became defensive.

"Black*star? Are you crazy?!" Liz cried.

"No, Liz, he's an idiot!" Maka shouted, holding out her hand so she could catch Soul when he transformed into a scythe.

"Woah, hold up!" Black*star stood in front of Stella defensively, "she's different now! She changed! It's just like Crona!"

Maka put her hand down to her side; her hair drooped in front of her face so that it covered her eyes. "She's nothing like Crona," Maka said, "Sure, Crona did try to kill me at one point, but Stella wasn't being controlled by some psychopathic witch!"

"Maka, you don't understand," Black*star started, but was interrupted by Liz, "Black*Star, this is crazy. We can't just automatically trust someone who tried to kill one of our own! It took us a while to get used to Crona!"

"It's true," Patty agreed.

"But-" Black*star was about to protest, but he was again interrupted, but this time, it was by Stella, "Please... Listen..."

Everyone was quiet. The room's attention went towards her.

"I don't mean to hurt any of you. It was never my decision to hunt you down, Maka Albarn... It was my master's decision..." Stella said.

"Why did you listen to him if you never wanted to hurt Maka?" Soul asked.

"She... she said she would kill me if I disobeyed her orders... It's too late now though," Stella replied.

"Wait a minute," Patty interrupted her, "How long have you two been seeing each other?!"

"What?!" They both shouted with shocked and embarrassed faces.

"It's nothing like that!" Black*Star shouted at Patty.

"Hahaha!" she laughed, "You're a cheaterrr!"

"I'm not a cheater!" He shouted. Then he looked at Tsubaki. She was looking at him, but then she looked down. Everyone looked at her. The room went silent again. She realized that the attention was drawn to her, so she slowly walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"This is not cool," Soul said, "I need sleep. C'mon Maka, let's go."

Maka shot Black*star an angry look, and then she left with Soul.

"Yeah Kid, it's really late, let's go," Liz complained.

"Right, good night Black*star," Kid waved involuntarily and walked out the door. Liz followed. Patty stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door behind her.

"So much for a warm welcome," Stella smirked.

"I'm sorry... My friends are stubborn," Black*Star replied.

"It's ok... Maybe they just need time," she said with a smile. "I should be going now."

"Where will you go?" Black*star asked.

"Dunno, I don't really have a home," she replied.

"You can stay here, if you want," he offered.

"That's alright... I think you need to work some things out with your girlfriend," she said, gesturing to the door that Tsubaki had closed earlier.

"Yeah... heheh," he scratched the back of his head, "Well, if you ever need anything, you can always come to me!"

She smiled and nodded. A few seconds later, she was already gone. He wondered where she would go if she had no home. She didn't mind sleeping in alleys and streets because she was used to it. He wondered when his friends would ever get used to her the way he had.

For right now, his main focus was on Tsubaki. He never wanted to hurt her.

Black*star walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

"It's open," she said.

He walked inside and saw her sitting on her bed and looking out her window.

"You ok?" he asked.

She simply nodded in reply.

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you like that, so why did you just leave like that?" he asked.

"Because... I didn't want to see her like this..." Tsubaki replied.

"Huh?" he shot her a confused look.

"I guess I should tell you..." she looked down at her feet.

Black*star looked at her intently.

"We used to be friends."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Interesting...**

**Maka: I still don't trust her.**

**MusicMaker87: :3 Oh Maka, you're so stubborn.**

**Maka: What was that?!**

**MusicMaker87: Nothing! **

**Maka: That's what I thought.**

**Soul: Still... there's something off about her... Like she's only pretending...**

**MusicMaker87: ?**

**Soul: Nevermind... I don't know.**

**MusicMaker87: Okayy... So, my fellow readers, I wanted to apologize if there was any OOCness in there. Sorry if they didn't seem like they were in character in this chapter, but I really hope you guys liked it! :3 Onto the next chapter! Telly ho! **

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**MusicMaker87: This chapter's gonna be really interesting :3**

**Liz: Whyy? O.o**

**MusicMaker87: Because... right when you thought you guys were safe... :3**

**Liz: What?! Tell me!**

**MusicMaker87: No can do, you're gonna have to go through the story to find out :P**

**Liz: Ughh I dont wanna die yet...**

**Patty: Aww come on sis! You're not gonna die! **

**Liz: Thanks Patty... but-**

**Black*Star: YEAH! NEW CHAPTER! I BET THIS ONE'S ABOUT ME! **

**Maka: Black*Star, you've been getting enough chapters lately... -_-**

**MusicMaker87: Sorry to say, but this one starts off with him too... BUT don't worry, this chapter is gonna be EXTRA long because I have two points to get across! :D **

**Black*Star: YES! DONT BE SORRY, YOUR GOD APPRECIATES YOUR KINDNESS FOR GIVING ME THE FIRST HAVE OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Maka: Ehh -_-"**

**MusicMaker87: Uhh... your welcome? Well, let's start, shall we?**

**Patty: We SHALL!**

**Black*Star: YAA HOO!**

**Liz: We shadn't... :/**

**MusicMaker87: Liz, you'll be fine... ON TO THE DISCLAIMER! :3**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Kid won't interrupt me when I get to chapter 8...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: -**

**Kid: YES ITS CHAPTER EIGHT! PERFECT!**

**MusicMaker87: KID! LET ME SAY THE CHAPTER OR I'LL CHANGE IT SO IT SAYS CHAPTER NINE!**

**Kid: You wouldn't!**

**MusicMaker87: Oh, I would :3**

**Kid: You and that mustache of yours -_-" FINE.**

**MusicMaker87: THANK you :3 now... as I was saying:**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Number 87**

* * *

**Black*star's house ~~~ Normal POV_**

"Damn..." he said, "You actually used to know her?"

Tsubaki nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked.

"I... I didn't want to bother you... You seemed so determined to save her, that I thought I should let you do it on your own," she replied.

"Wait, you knew about what I was doing?" he asked, "Tsubaki, are you spying on me?"

"No! Silly, we live in the same house. Besides, I can sense my old friend's soul, and it's not hard to miss yours... Even if you're away, or just on the roof, I can still sense you," she said with a smile.

"Tsubaki..." he put his hand on her shoulder, "You know I'm not cheating on you, right?"

She looked at him for a minute, smiled, and then nodded.

He let out a sigh of relief and said, "Good. 'Cause I don't know what I'd do without you Tsubaki. I may be a star, but I need your light to shine together."

_Wow, sometimes I forget how sweet Black*star can be if he puts his mind to it, _she thought to herself as she silently smiled at him.

"It's late, we should get to be-" Black*star started, but before he could finish, Tsubaki kissed him. He was taken by surprise at first, but then he went along with it. Their tongues intertwined and danced in each other's mouths. The kiss was deep and passionate. Both of them had different lovers before they got together, and they did kiss like this all the time... but that was nothing compared to what both of them were feeling right now. Their souls connected in a way they never had before. Was it magic? No. It was love.

* * *

**Outside at the basketball court ~~~ Normal POV_**

It was the next morning. Kid walked alone down an alley and stumbled across the basketball court that he and his friends usually go to. This time, there were a bunch of younger kids playing. He decided to stand by and watch. He leaned against the spray-painted wall, and even though it seemed like he was watching them, his mind was on other things.

_Why would Black*Star trust someone who tried to kill Maka? _he thought to himself, _and didn't that girl stab him? What is up with him? He better apologize to Tsubaki..._

Just then, the ball came flying towards him, and he involuntarily caught it.

"Sorry mister!" One of the kids shouted.

Another one came up to him, asking, "Can we please have the ball back?"

"What?" Kid woke from his thoughts, "Oh yeah, sorry. Here you go." he handed the ball to the kid. The child thanked him and ran off to play some more. All of a sudden, another kid appeared. It was a girl. She slowly walked up to Kid and tugged on this clothes. He tried to ignore the asymetricality of this moment and looked down at the little girl with kind eyes.

Her hair was a soft, light brown that was tied into high pig tails. She was wearing a small, pink summer dress and pink velcro shoes. Her eyes were a hazel blue.

"What can I do for you, little girl?" Kid asked, patting her head.

"Hi mister!" she smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied.

The boys at the court stopped playing. One of them, who looked related to her, came over to them.

"Naomi, stop bothering him. He has important stuff to do," the boy said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I dunno," the boy looked up at Kid.

"It's quite alright," Kid replied, "I'm not really busy at all."

"Still, you shouldn't talk to strangers," the boy's attention went towards little Naomi again.

"But..." she started, but he interrupted her, "No buts. You should apologize to him for wasting his time."

"But I just wanted to ask him a question!" she shouted.

"Why don't you ask me the question?" he asked.

She calmed down, "Fine... But I doubt you would know."

"Just ask," he said.

"Do you know who number 87 is?" she asked.

Kid's eye twitched. _What? 87?! The eight is ok, but the SEVEN! IT'S ASYMETRICAL! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I can't yell at a poor helpless little GIRL! AGHH! Well, I guess it's ok because it at least has an eight in it... Wait... Did she just ask WHO is number 87? ? ?_

"Mister, are you ok?" Naomi tugged on his shirt again.

"What? Yes, I'm fine..." Kid replied.

"My brother doesn't know, but he said he's heard stories of it," she said.

"Rumors, not stories," her brother corrected her.

_I knew those two looked alike. The eyes, the hair color. Oh how beautiful! It's the same! _He almost lost himself in thought again, but he shook his head and regained his focus.

"Well," she played with her pig tails, "Do you know?"

"Do I know what?" Kid asked with confusion.

"Were you even paying any attention! Jeez! You grown ups can be so confusing sometimes!" she complained.

Kid tried not to laugh at her cuteness and replied, "I'm sorry, can you please ask again?"

"Sure," she smiled, "Do you know who number 87 is?"

_Agh! It's that number again! No, Kid, think... Who is number 87? How the heck am I supposed to know? Hmm... Maybe my father knows? _

"Sorry," he replied, "I don't know, and I honestly have never heard of him."

"Supposedly its a girl," one of the boys corrected him.

"Oh... well, that proves that I don't know her," Kid smiled, "I should be going now. I need to speak with my father."

"Who's your father?" The little girl asked.

Kid turned around, trying to decide whether to truthfully answer her or not, and said, "He's just my dad."

"Does he have a name?" her brother asked him.

Kid sighed, "Death."

The children's eyes widened. Kid was afraid that they would be afraid, but instead, they ran up and hugged him.

"Can you come play with us some time?"

"Yeah you must be famous!"

"I can't believe it, he's actually Lord Death's son!"

Kid smiled and patted their heads. After the good byes were said, Kid had disappeared down the road. He was on his way to the death room. He had to figure who exactly number 87 is, and why there have been rumors spread about her. Was she bad? Was she terrorizing towns? Or was she good? These were all questions that Kid must get answers to. _It's my priority. I must know._

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Wow, this is good so far.**

**Kid: Yeah, I really ****_do_**** wonder who this 87 person is...**

**Soul: Yeah, I wonder what she looks like.**

**Maka: MAKAAA CHOP! * chops Soul ***

**MusicMaker87: Yeah well it's not over yet! I told you guys it would be long! Keep reading! :3**

* * *

Kid walked into the death room to find Lord Death and Joe sipping on coffee.

"Don't you just love this coffee?!" Joe shouted with joy, "It's the BEST coffee there is! Doesn't it just make you wanna dance all night long?! RUMBA!"

"Uhh..." Kid stuttered as both of their attentions went towards him, "Sorry if I'm intruding... But... I need to ask my father something really important."

"Oh, hello Kid! Wanna sip?" Lord Death asked, motioning for him to come over and join them.

"No, that's ok," Kid replied, "We need to talk. I apologize, but I have to ask you to leave now, Joe. It's important."

Joe nodded and headed out of the room. Before he left, he shot Kid a 'good-luck' face. Kid shot back a 'what-the-heck-is-your-problem?' face. Joe replied with a 'which-problem-are-you-talking-about?' face.

"Can we please stop talking with facial expressions?! It's driving me crazy!" Lord Death shouted.

"Right... Sorry Lord Death," Joe replied and exited the room.

"So, son, what did you wanna talk about? Have a seat, drink some coffee!" Lord Death said.

"Alright," Kid sat down and looked at his father, "I need to talk to you about... number 87."

The words ringed in Lord Death's ears. _(A/N wherever his ears are... O.o) _He knew that number like the back of his big, white, foamy hand.

"Number 87," Lord Death repeated.

"Yes," Kid said, "Do you know anything?"

"I really wish I didn't..." Lord Death replied.

"Please, tell me," Kid begged him.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Because... there have been rumors going around lately, and I met these kids, and-" Kid started, but is father interrupted him saying, "Rumors? Kids? Kid, listen, if it's just kids telling you these silly stories, then they're most likely not true. It's probably just an old, scary story they tell people to scare them. They do that sometimes just for fun."

"But father... They really seemed like they were telling the truth," Kid replied.

"Yes, I know, kids are very good at that," Lord Death said.

"But father-" Kid was about to protest again, but his father sighed, "Do you _really _want to know?"

Kid nodded.

His father sighed again, "Alright fine... But you might be here a while. You can't tell anyone about this, ok?"

"Yes father," Kid replied, ready to hear the story.

"Alright," Lord Death said, "It started a long time ago with a young girl at the age of three. There was war, and chaos, everywhere. Her people were helpless because they didn't have a black smith or any sort of weapon. Usually, they were excluded in wars, but this war was spreading everywhere, like wild fire."

Kid's eyes widened as his father continued, "Her parents, desperate to save their young daughter from any harm, brought her to a lab that they knew of. It was under ground, and only they and a few other towns people knew about it. There, a man named Doctor Kurai lived and worked to pursue his dreams. He wanted to find the cure for an uncurable disease, but it was hopeless."

Kid watched as his father took a few seconds to breath before continuing, "So... anyways, they took their daughter there. They found him in his lab, working on something. When they came over to look... they saw two weapons... both of them, pistols like yours, only smaller..."

"Were they-?" Kid was about to ask if they could be human like his weapons, but Lord Death already knew and nodded his head. Kid's face fell in his hands.

"Do you want me to continue?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes, please. Keep going father," Kid said through his hands.

"Alright..." Lord Death went on, "So when they saw this, they were horrified at the sight. They were about to silently leave without him knowing they were ever there, but their daughter ran up to him and asked him what he was doing. He turned to look at the girl, at first with a straight face, and then, with a twisted one."

"Was it... madness?" Kid asked.

"Hm?" His father looked at him.

"Nevermind... just keep going," Kid replied.

"Well," Lord Death continued, "Doctor Kurai looked at the girl with a twisted face. Her parents were to afraid to move. He asked her if she wanted to be part of a magic trick. She smiled and nodded. Her parents screamed, but the doctor threw a bunch of sharp tools at them, like knives and wrenches. They fell to the ground... bleeding..."

Kid had a horrified look on his face, but Lord Death didn't stop, "The three-year-old cried out for her parents, but before she could run to them, the doctor grabbed her and put her on the table in between the weapons. Before anyone knew it... It was too late for the little girl. He had already started working on her... No one knows exactly what he did to her, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Five years later, the doctor died in his lab, right after he had completed his research. I sent men to go recover some information for me, and they brought back the papers that he'd been writing his notes on... But only half of them returned... The other half told me they saw an eight-year-old girl with the number 87 on her shirt kill their men with twin pistols. She ate their souls... She didn't stop there. At that time, you were about eight years old too."

"What?" Kid interrupted his father, "How is that possible?"

"Didn't I tell you?" His father asked, "You were eight years old for about... four years maybe? Remember, you're a shinigami, you are different than others..."

"Oh... right, heheh, I forgot," Kid laughed in embarrassment.

"But you've been growing rapidly recently, you actually might be almost the exact same age as her." Lord Death said as he stroked his mask, "Well," he continued, "after that incident, people in random towns started to disappear. It didn't matter who they were or how many kids they had, they just died. There were no specific targets... So, after researching and considering it, I decided to blow up the town she was born in!"

"WHAT?!" Kid shouted, "You killed innocent people so you could get rid of her?!"

"No! I'm not THAT ruthless," Lord Death said, "I told the people to leave and I gave them new, better homes."

"Oh," Kid sighed with relief.

"I may be Lord Death, but I'm not a brute or a murderer," Lord Death pointed out, "So, as I was saying, I figured that her hide out must've been the lab that was under ground. So, I blew the town up and boarded up the area where her hide out was so she couldn't escape even if she tried. Then, I put high security there for a week. There were no reports or signs of her anywhere, so from then on, there were no more guards, only cameras and traps."

"I see," Kid replied, "So... number 87 is..."

"A killing machine," Lord Death said, "Nothing more. She was experimented with for too long to remember her feelings or anything. All she wanted to do was kill, murder, and destroy. It was her nature. But, now she's dead! I'm sure of it! So, if you hear any rumors, it's safe to say they're just lying. But, you can't tell anyone about this, ok?"

Kid, assuming there was some important reason why he shouldn't tell anyone, nodded.

"Good," his father said, "Coffee?" he asked as he pulled out a guitar from no where.

"Uhh... no thanks, I should be going now," Kid replied.

"Ok! Goodbye son!" His father waved and made peace signs with his hands.

"Goodbye father," Kid waved and left.

Joe walked in shortly after he left and joined Lord Death again, drinking coffee and chatting. Kid headed home. It was raining outside. Now he had two things on his mind: Stella and Number 87.

Who are they really?

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Rawr!**

**Kid: I really like this, it's interesting... Yet frightening...**

**Liz: I don't! **

**Patty: Come on sis! It'll be fun! We get to meet new people! Besides, if they try to kill us, we've got Kid, right?**

**Liz: Well, yeah...**

**Patty: AND I've got you!**

**Liz: ehh :/**

**Black*Star: AND, BOTH of you got ME!**

**Liz: err...**

**Kid: Liz, don't worry about it. I'll protect you no matter what.**

**Liz: Thanks Kid :)**

**Black*Star: HEY! I DESERVE SOME LOVE TOO!**

**Patty: Aw! Come here Black*Star! Everyone group hug!**

**Everyone: * hugs Black*Star tightly ***

**Black*Star: Ok... that might be... a little too much love... ehhh...**

**Everyone: laughs**

**MusicMaker87: I love you guys :3**

**Everyone: O.o**

**MusicMaker87: What? I do!**

**Blaire: We love you too nyaa! *hugs MM87***

**MusicMaker87: :D**

**Patty: *also hugs MM87***

**MusicMaker87: you guys are the best!**

**Black*Star: Hey! Wait a minute! Only I can be the best! *hugs MM87***

**Patty: EVERYONE GROUP HUG MM87!**

**MusicMaker87: Wait hold on a min-**

**Everyone: *hugs MM87***

**MusicMaker87: Uhh... tight... very tight... Well... while I get squeezed to death... let's go to the next chapter :3**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**MusicMaker87: Hey, please tell me you guys remember Crista and Jon... right?**

**Maka: I remember them**

**Soul: Yeah.**

**MusicMaker87: Good, 'cause their gonna be in this story. :3**

**Kid: But what do they have to do with this?**

**MusicMaker87: You'll see :3**

**Liz: I don't like where this is going**

**Soul: You don't like anything that has to do with this story, do you Liz?**

**Liz: Ehh...**

**Tsubaki: It's ok Liz, you're gonna be fine!**

**MusicMaker87: Ohh... I wouldn't say that :3**

**Liz: AHHH HIDE ME!**

**MusicMaker87: I was just kidding! Jeez!**

**Tsubaki: heheh...**

**MusicMaker87: Alright lets just get on with this story, here's chapter 9! :3**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, my dog will stop begging for food.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Attack**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Kid didn't get much sleep last night because of the things he'd been thinking about. He was more afraid of number 87 than Stella, but he still didn't trust either of them. He had to figure these things out. He wondered if the kids he talked to were really just lying. His father had said so, so does that mean it was true that they were just fooling him.

"Agh! No one makes a fool out of a grim reaper!" he shouted to his empty room.

He sat there in his bed, going over the things his father told him and what the kids told him. He decided to go talk to them.

"Liz! Patty! I'm going out!" He shouted as he put on his coat.

"Alright!" Liz shouted back.

He headed down the street and went to the basketball court. No one was there. The wind was blowing furiously. Crumpled up pieces of paper flew around. One of them hit his face. He took it in his hands and read it.

_Wanted criminal_

_Name: Unknown_

_Hair color: dark brown_

_Eye color: dark gold_

_Height: Unknown_

_Reward: ~~~~~~~~~_

"Wanted criminal, huh?" he said to himself. The paper flew out of his hands. He let it go and looked around. "There's something in the air here... It just doesn't feel right..."

He turned around and was face to face with a teenage girl. She was just as tall as he was, dark brown short hair with bangs, dark gold eyes, and cream-colored skin.

"Oh, pardon me," he said, looking at her. Then he remembered the wanted paper. _Oh crap, is this her? _He thought to himself.

She just stared at him. He cleared his throat, "May I ask your name?"

No reply.

"I'm Death the Kid," he said.

All of a sudden, she pulled out her twin pistols and pointed one of them to the side of his head and the other below his chin.

"Gah! Wait hold on, I'm not here to hurt you! I just want to know your name, that's all," he said, "Please... don't."

Her eyes widened. She pulled her guns away and whispered, "Akari," and disappeared.

He looked around, but she was gone. Then, the children came out of their hiding places and ran up to him and hugged him. "You did it! You scared her off!" they shouted.

"Uhh... yeah, heheh," he replied.

"I knew you would save us," Naomi said with a bright smile.

Kid smiled back at her and said, "Don't worry, she won't bother you guys anymore."

"Children! Come on, leave the poor man alone!" A woman called. The children sighed and trudged over to her. Then Kid felt a tug on his shirt. It was Naomi again.

"Mister, will you come back? I mean, so you can protect us if she comes back," she said.

Kid looked at her, patted her head, and said, "I'll make sure she doesn't come back, ok?"

She nodded and skipped to the woman. Kid looked at her. She didn't look happy; she looked rather angry. He wondered why when all he did was protect them. She turned around and put her hand on Naomi's back, and then they disappeared.

Kid turned around and started heading home. _Should I tell Liz or Patty about this? ... Would they understand? It's just so hard to keep it in... That Akari girl, wow... she was very symmetrical, AND she has two twin pistols! It's just like me! Wait... Two... Twin... Pistols... Why does that sound familiar?_

* * *

**Maka and Soul's Apartment ~~~ Soul's POV_**

I was sitting in my room listening to music when I heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. I ran out of my room and to the kitchen.

It was Maka.

She was on the ground; her eyes were wide open. "Maka what happened?" I asked.

She didn't reply.

"MAKA!" I shouted her name as I lifted her up and put her in my lap. "Maka can you hear me?!"

There was no answer. Then I heard something that sounded like a click. I looked up and saw something move from the corner. It was a teenage girl with twin pistols.

"Oh crap! What did you do to her?!" I shouted.

She smirked, flipped her pistols around her fingers, and pointed one at my head. Right when I thought I was a goner, Kid came bursting through the door.

"No don't shoot! Akari put the guns down now!" he shouted.

_Akari? _I asked myself in thought.

She turned and looked at him with fear and shock in her eyes. I had no idea what was going on.

"Akari, I don't know what you plan on doing with my friends, but please! I know who you really are! It was Doctor Kurai's fault that you're like this, but I still believe you can come back! I know the real Akari is still in there somewhere!" Kid shouted.

"You don't know me," she whispered and pointed one of the guns at him while the other one was still pointed at me.

"I know, but I know what you are, Number 87." At his words she twitched.

"Don't call me that," she said.

"Please," he said, "You don't have to be like this. Don't let Doctor Kurai control your life! He's dead! You don't have to carry out his wishes by being this killing machine you are right now! You don't _have _to be Number 87!"

"I said _DON'T CALL ME THAT!_" she pointed both of her guns at him and shot. He dodged them and ran towards her, pushing her down to the ground. Her weapons flew out of her hands.

"Akari, listen to me," Kid looked her straight in the eyes, "I believe in you. You have to move on and live like a normal person, not like some lab experiment. I know I don't know _who_ you are, but I _know_ you're _not_ Number 87. You are Akari. Please... don't be this way."

Her eyes widened. She grabbed one of her pistols and hit the base of it on his back. He jumped, making it easy for her to escape, which she did. She grabbed her other pistol and ran out the door. It was raining.

"Kid are you ok?" I asked.

"Just fine," he replied.

"Who? What? How did you know?" I asked.

"Akari, a girl who was experimented on and made into a killing machine known as Number 87, and I don't know how I knew," he answered.

"How do you know so much about this chick?" I asked.

"My father told me about her," he replied, "but... the thing is... she's supposed to be dead..."

My eyes widened, "Dead?"

Kid nodded, "Is Maka ok?"

I looked down at her, "I think so. She's tough; she'll be fine."

"Good," he said as he stood up, "I have to go."

"Where? Are you tracking her down?" I asked.

"No... not now, I'm in too much pain," he replied.

"Do you wanna stay here for the night?" I asked.

"That's ok," he said, "I need to get home so I can protect the girls in case Akari comes... If I were you I would lock your door and windows."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," I replied.

"No problem," he walked to the door, "Just be careful... You can't trust anyone." And with that, he left. I looked down at Maka, whose eyes were closed. She had a smile on her face. _She's asleep, _I thought to myself, _she's so cute when she sleeps..._

I carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed. I started for the door, but then I heard her call my name.

"Soul..." she whispered.

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can you... sleep here tonight?" she asked.

I smirked, "Yeah." I walked over and climbed into her bed. It smelled good. I couldn't really exactly say what it smelled like, but there was only one word that could describe it: Maka.

"Hey Maka," I said.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Love you," I smirked.

She giggled, "Love you too."

I pulled her closer to me and held her tightly, "Sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

"You're here now, and that's all that matters," she smiled.

I smirked, "Night Maka."

"Night."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Wow... sooo let's see, there's Akari who is number 87, and there's Stella who no one trusts, AND there's Stella's boss :3 This should be interesting.**

**Black*star: HEY! WE NEED MORE ME HERE!**

**MusicMaker87: Next chapter, don't worry...**

**Black*Star: UGH I have to wait! A god like me shouldn't have to wait! I deserve better than this.**

**MusicMaker87: -_-" Just deal with it.**

**Maka: So what exactly happened to me?**

**MusicMaker87: Oh, you were doing something in the kitchen and Akari snuck up behind you... Then she hit the base of her gun on the back of your head (not that hard (I didn't want you to die)) and knocked you out basically.**

**Maka: Oh... well... Thanks for not killing me...**

**MusicMaker87: Yupp :3**

**Soul: So now what?**

**MusicMaker87: What d'ya mean "So now what?" This next chapter will be great! I have alot to write about now! :3 I love writing stories, it's a big part of my life :3 Oh by the way, I didn't put Crista and Jon in this chapter, but they will be coming later in the story, ok? :3 See you guys in the next chapter!**

**~MusicMaker87**


	10. Chapter 10

**MusicMaker87: IM BACK! I'm soo sorry you guys! I haven't had a lot of time to update, but now that I'm up super early (it's 6:42 AM) :3 I'm gonna write the next chapter to this :D**

**Black*star: Good! It's about time!**

**MusicMaker87: I know... **

**Black*star: This story's gonna be about me, right?!**

**MusicMaker87: Well... kinda... I'm trying to balance it out, since you got like three or four chapters, Kid got a few, so Soul and Maka need some more. AND there's gonna be a return of two of my OCs! You guys excited? :3**

**Black*star: -_-**

**Maka: Wait, who's coming back?**

**MusicMaker87: people :3**

**Maka: That was helpful -_-**

**MusicMaker87: Haha, sorry Maka, I'm gonna reveal it in this chapter though, so read on!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but if I did, it'd be better than a sharp pointy stick in the eye. **

**(ouch that sounds painful (btw I'm not dissing Soul Eater or its owner my dad came up with this one lol))**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Return**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

It was bright and early. Tsubaki was up by then, as usual, making some tea when she heard a knock on her door. The knock sounded loud and worried, like it was important. She ran up to the door and answered it.

"Uh... hey," the guy said, holding the girl's hand, "You're... Tsubaki, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Come on in!"

They came inside and took a seat on the floor. She prepared them some tea.

"Long time no see. How has it been? Any exciting adventures?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

Both of them smiled as the girl said, "We've actually had a lot of adventure lately... but right now this is important. You guys are in danger." There smiled disappeared.

"Danger?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah," the guy said, "she goes by number 87."

"Number 87?" She asked.

The girl nodded. Tsubaki noticed that her cup was empty and asked, "Crista, would you like another cup of tea?"

"No thanks," she smiled.

"Jon?" Tsubaki gestured to him.

"That's alright, we're here just to tell you guys to be careful. You can't trust anyone," Jon said.

"Ok, thanks," Tsubaki smiled.

"We should be going now, sorry we can't stay longer," Crista said standing up.

"That's ok," Tsubaki said, "Are you going to Maka and Soul's place next?"

"Yeah," Both of them said.

"Tell them I said hi," she said.

"Will do," Jon replied, and with that, they left. As Tsubaki sighed, Stella walked into the room.

"What was that about?" she asked, yawning.

"It was just some old friends, they told me we should stay inside most of the time... There's... I don't really know what it is, they never said, but they did say it goes by Number 87." Tsubaki informed.

"Number 87?" Stella repeated.

"Yeah," she said as she sipped some of her tea.

"Damnit," Stella cursed under her breath.

"Is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's nothing," Stella smiled.

Just then, Black*Star came into the room. He was never up this early, so he was probably just going to yell at them for waking him up... which he did, "You guys are being WAY to loud! A god like me deserves some more SLEEP in the morning!"

Tsubaki giggled, "I'm sorry Black*star. Stella and I were just talking about Number 87."

_There it is again... That name..._ Stella thought to herself.

Black*Star slowly opened his eyes, and then he fell backwards. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" he shouted. He was pointing at Stella, who had her hair down, her bandana off, and some regular pajamas on. She seemed normal, except for her knife that she always kept with her that was secretly hidden in one of her pant's pockets.

"It's me, Stella," she said.

"Stella?!" Black*star shouted.

"Yeah," she said.

Tsubaki laughed to herself.

"Now go back to bed! Tsubaki and I are talking, and you interrupted us," Stella scolded.

"What? No one bosses a god like me around!" Black*Star shouted.

Stella pulled out her knife. Tsubaki's sweat dropped.

"On second thought, I'm really tired. G'night you guys," Black*star hobbled into his room and turned out the light.

"Alright," Tsubaki smiled, "So what were we talking about?"

"Number... 87..." Stella said slowly.

Tsubaki looked puzzled at her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just... Number 87 was supposed to be dead." Stella said.

"Dead?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah... Number 87 isn't supposed to be alive. She's not supposed to exist," Stella explained.

"She?" Tsubaki was completely confused. It was one random thing after another coming out of Stella's mouth, until it finally hit her. "Stella... how do you know this?"

Stella's eyes widened. She almost stumbled back, but then she got her balance. "Because..." Stella looked down, "Because... she was my cousin..."

Tsubaki covered her mouth with her hand and said, "Oh... I'm so sorry..."

"It's... ok, it's not _your _fault," Stella replied.

Tsubaki knew Stella knew more, but she didn't want to make her let it all out at once. She went over to Stella and patted her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok."

Stella smiled and hugged her, "I really missed having you as a friend, you know that?"

"I missed you too," Tsubaki smiled.

What Tsubaki didn't notice was that while they were still hugging, Stella's knife was inches away from her back. Stella was trying her hardest to fight off the urge to kill, but to do that she would have to break the hug, which she did.

"I'm getting kinda tired all of a sudden," Stella said, "I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Tsubaki smiled and said, "Ok, I'll be here then. Night."

"It's morning, but whatever," Stella replied.

Tsubaki giggled. She was glad to have her friend back...

* * *

**Soul and Maka's Apartment ~~~ Normal POV_**

There was a knock at the door that woke Soul up. He stared down at Maka. Then he looked at the time. _7:45 AM. Who the hell would be at the door at this hour? _he thought to himself. There was another knock. He sighed and trudged over to the door. When he opened it, he saw Crista and Jon standing in the door way. It took him a while to realize who it was because he was so tired.

"Eh? Oh, Crista... and Jon... How's it... goin?" he said in between yawns.

"We need to talk to you," Jon said, "Can we come in?"

"Yeah," Soul moved out of the way to let them in and closed the door behind them. "So what's up?"

"Have you heard of Number 87?" Crista asked.

"Number 87? Yeah... she was in my house last night, trying to kill me," he yawned.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys ok?" She asked.

"We're fine, thanks to Kid. He got rid of her," he said.

"Oh, well we're glad you're ok," Crista smiled.

"Yeah..." Soul mumbled.

"Well, obviously you're tired, so that's all we wanted to say. Just be careful, you can't trust anyone," Crista said.

"I know," Soul said as he held open the door for them.

"See ya," They both said as Soul closed the door behind them. He trudged back over to the bed and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Out on the street ~~~ Normal POV_**

Crista and Jon headed down the street towards their own home.

"So, is that everyone? At least... that we can think of?" Crista asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Jon replied.

"Good," she smiled.

"Yeah, now _we _can get some sleep," he smirked.

"Haha, yeah," she laughed. "I'm just happy knowing that they'll be safe."

"Me too," Jon replied.

When they got into their house, both of them trudged over to their beds and passed out. Not another word was shared between them. Both of them were in a deep, calm, relaxing, _and _safe sleep.

Or so they thought.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Juicy! What you guys think.**

**Black*star: It was good, because I was in it... And Tsubaki was in it too... but you could've put a little MORE me in there!**

**MusicMaker87: Hey! At least I actually DID put you in there!**

**Black*Star: Well, next time put more of me in there when you add me to the story!**

**Tsubaki: Come on, Black*star, you should thank her for putting you in the story.**

**Black*star: FINE! Thanks... I guess...**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah... Well... This is interesting though, Stella's related to Number 87 (Akari) ... What if _all _the bad guys are related? Just kidding! That would just take away the importance of it :3 And we wouldn't wanna do that.**

**Black*Star: Who are you talking to?**

**MusicMaker87: Myself! Don't interrupt us! I mean me! Mraaahh!**

**Black*star: *Backs away slowly***

**MusicMaker87: :3 Well, let's go to the next chapter, shall we?**

**Other MusicMaker87: WE SHALL!**

**MusicMaker87: Haza!**

**Black*star + Tsubaki: O.o**

**MusicMaker87: ONWARD, MY FELLOW FANS! :3**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys, I'm so sorry about last chapter! I must've done it at night, or I was just really tired! It wasn't really that great, so I'm gonna try to make it up to you in this chapter. This one is hopefully gonna be long. Again, sorry!**

**Maka: It's ok, at least you brought Crista and Jon back into the story.**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah...**

**Maka: So now what're you gonna do?**

**MusicMaker87: You'll see :3**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll grow a mustache. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Number 87 Strikes Again**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Crista slowly opened her eyes only to find herself in a dimmed room. It was small and made entirely of concrete. The next thing she noticed was that her hands and feet were tied and she was leaning against the wall. Her mouth was covered with duct tape. She started to squirm. Then she noticed Jon, who was bruised and beaten. He was also tied up, but he didn't have anything covering his mouth.

Crista, who was literally freaking out by then, attempted to roll over to him, but instead ended up falling on her face. Being unable to push herself up, she was stuck, so she started to squirm and struggle again. Her silent screams stopped when she heard footsteps. Whoever it was, he or she just entered the room, closed the door, and locked it. The footsteps were closer now. To Crista, it sounded like the person stopped right in front of her.

"So you told on me," it was a girl's voice.

"Hmm?" Crista tried to answer.

The girl frowned. Then she flipped Crista over and mercilessly ripped off the duct tape. Crista screamed in pain. She grabbed Crista's collar and pulled her closer to her.

"Who gave you the information? Who told you about me?" Questions were flying left and right, too fast for Crista to keep up.

"You're... Number 87?" Crista asked.

She let go of her and stood up. "Just answer my question." It _was_ Number 87. _(A/N I'm just gonna call Number 87 Akari for now because Number 87 is kinda long)._

"Wh- what?" Crista stuttered.

"Answer the d*mn question!" Akari shouted.

Crista flinched.

"Who told you about me?" Akari repeated.

"What? No one told me anything," Crista lied, not wanting to get the person who told her in trouble.

"You're lying!" Akari shouted, "You can't just suddenly obtain knowledge from no where. Somebody must've told you who I am!"

"And... who are you?" Crista asked.

"Who am I?" Akari asked, almost sounding like she was asking herself that question.

"I mean... I know you're... Number 87... but what's your real name?" Crista asked with curiosity.

"You don't need to know that! Just tell me!" Akari smacked Crista. She held back her cry and looked up at her.

"I told you..." She said, "No one... told me."

"Just tell me the truth, and no one gets hurt," Akari's eyes narrowed.

"If I told you the truth... what would you do to the person who told me?" Crista asked.

Akari's eyes widened, almost losing her focus, but then narrowed again. "That's not your concern."

"Would you... kill them?" Crista asked.

"I said it's not your concern!" she smacked Crista again, "Now tell me... what would force the answer out of you?! Apparently causing pain to you isn't working, so what about your partner over there?"

_Jon? _Crista asked herself in thought as she stared at the bruised, unconscious body that lied beside her.

"No! Don't touch him!" Crista shouted.

Akari grinned evilly. She walked over to him and bent down. He was lying on his side, so she flipped him so he was facing her. She grimaced.

"Please don't hurt him! You can do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt Jon!" Crista cried.

"Whatever I want?" Akari asked.

Crista nodded.

"Well, in that case, I'd like you to tell me who told you about me. Now," Akari demanded.

Crista's eyes widened. She looked to the ground, thinking it over.

"The longer you take, the closer I get to hurting him," Akari threatened.

Sweat dropped from Crista's head as she thought about it. _Jon or... I have to pick Jon... Maybe she'll let us go when I tell her, and then maybe we can save the person who told me before she can get her hands on her! Hmmm..._

"Five..." Akari started to count down.

_Ugh... come on, think!_

"Four..."

_Jon..._

"Three..."

_Please..._

"Two..."

_Forgive me..._

"One..."

"Ok!" Crista shouted right before Akari could do anything, "I'll tell you! But you have to promise not to hurt him, or the little girl!"

"Little girl?" Akari asked.

"Yeah... her name... is Naomi... Naomi Akasuki, and she lives in a small town near Shibusen..." Crista said.

"Finally," Akari grimaced.

"So are you gonna let us go?" Crista asked.

"You think I'd actually let you go after telling everyone about me? Ha, you make me laugh. Ah, well, I have somewhere to be," And with that, Akari left.

Crista attempted to free herself from the restraints, but it didn't work. About fifteen minutes later, the cops showed up. Apparently, someone was listening in to the commotion and called them. Jon was put into an ambulance, and Crista came with him. The whole time, she couldn't stop thinking about poor little Naomi. _What is she gonna do to her? ... _

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Wow, actiony... Did I spell that right?**

**Liz: Um... I don't think actiony is a word.**

**Maka: It isn't.**

**Soul: You would know.**

**Black*star: Haha, yeah, Maka's such a know-it-all bookworm freak!**

**Maka: MAKAAA CHOP! *Chops Black*Star***

**Black*star: *Falls to the ground bleeding***

**MusicMaker87: Haha, I bet you guys thought this was over, but it's not! Did I fool you?**

**Excalibur: FOOL!**

**MusicMaker87: No Excalibur, not right now! We have to get back to the story! :3**

* * *

**In a small town near Shibusen ~~~ Still Normal POV_**

Kid was taking a small walk. He never really had the time to do this often because he was always obsessing over his symmetry, but today, he surprisingly finished his symmetricality check early. He'd never thought taking a walk would be so enjoyable.

Then he passed the small basketball court where he met little Naomi. He stopped to stare at it. A smile crept on his face as he thought about her. She was so small and cute. He hoped to have a child when he got older, just as long as he or she was symmetrical.

All of a sudden, he saw her. She was too quick for him to exactly make out her features, but he knew who she was. He remembered what her soul wavelength felt like. _Akari..._

Kid followed the wavelength into the town. Once she noticed him, she ran faster. He chased her into a marketplace that was buzzing with people. Almost losing her, he got on to Beelzebub and caught a glimpse of her on a nearby rooftop. He followed her.

"Where are you going?!" he shouted, but she didn't reply. Instead, she sprinted even faster. Kid, however, began to catch up to her because of his new means of transportation.

"Akari! Stop!" Kid shouted again. She halted. _He called me Akari again... Why does that always stop me? I shouldn't have these feelings! I'm me. I'm a killing machine, not some useless body of flesh with feelings!_

_(A/N I mean no offense to anyone, it's just how she thinks now because of Doctor Kurai)._

Kid caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders. A shiver was sent down her spine. She turned around and pointed one of her pistols to his neck.

"Akari, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Stop... stop calling me that!" She demanded.

"Please, just tell me. I'm not here to hurt you," Kid said calmly.

"I'm not here to kill you either," she replied.

"Did I say kill?" Kid asked anxiously.

She stared at him, "So what do you want from me?"

"I wanna know what exactly you are doing here. This is a peaceful town full of nice people! If you're here to kill them... why? What have they ever done to you?" Kid asked.

"I'm only here for one reason alone," she answered.

"And that would be?" Kid asked.

"A little girl," she said.

"Little girl? Why?!" Kid shot her a confused look.

"None of your business," She replied.

"But it is," he said, "I'm the son of Lord Death himself."

"Ha, I've seen better costumes," she laughed.

"Costume?" Kid looked down at himself, and then at her. His eye twitched.

"What?" Her brows furrowed.

"Your... hair... there's a piece out of place and it's really bothering me!" he shouted.

"Eh?" She tried to back away but he pulled her back in attempt to fix her hair for her. "Hey, get off me!"

"Just a second!" Kid shouted.

She held her pistol to his neck again. He stared at her anxiously, made one final change, and then backed off of her. She smirked.

"Alright," Kid brushed the dust off his jacked, "Now... tell me, who _is _this little girl? I mean, do you even know her name?"

"I do," she nodded.

"And it is... ?" Kid said.

"Naomi Akasuki," she answered blankly.

His eyes widened, "NAOMI!" he shouted so loudly that almost everyone either starred or glanced at him, and then went back to what they were doing.

"What? You know her?" Akari asked.

"YES! She's a sweet, innocent little girl! Why would you want to kill her?!" He shouted.

"Because she told on me," she answered.

"Oh, she _told _on you!" Kid said sarcastically, "Ah, _well that's _ok then!"

She gave him a confused look. Then she thought to herself, _why am I still here? I would've gotten the job done if it wasn't for him!_

"Well, sorry Kid, but I gotta take care of some business," She started to escape, but he tackled her to the ground.

"No! I won't let you hurt Naomi! She never did anything to hurt you physically or mentally! She's a sweet little girl! She's innocent! And above all, she's perfect! Her eyes, her smile, her hair, her _toes! _They're all symmetrically perfect!" Kid shouted.

"Her... toes?" Akari looked at him as her brows furrowed.

"Ah whatever! Just don't hurt her! Please Akari... just... stop..." Kid said.

_Those words... _She thought to herself as hidden tears filled her eyes up with sorrow. She pushed him off and ran in the opposite direction and into the crowd. She was gone.

Kid, feeling good about saving Naomi's life, walked over to her house to pay her a visit. When he knocked on the door, the weird lady he'd seen back when Naomi had first met him answered the door.

"Uhh... hello, is Naomi home?" Kid asked.

"Why?" she asked impatiently.

"I was... um... I'm her friend, you see-" he started, but the lady interrupted him, "Friend? You're a teenager! She's only what, five years old! Get lost!"

"Well, some manners you have for the son of Lord Death," Kid mumbled to himself as he started down the steps.

Before he could leave, however, Naomi squeezed through the closing door and hugged Kid's leg.

"Agh!" Kid screamed as he lifted his leg and looked down at it. When he did, he saw Naomi, smiling up at him. "Oh, hey Naomi."

"Mister! You came to see me!" She squealed with joy.

"Yes, I did," Kid smiled down at her. Then he looked up to see the old lady glaring at him. "Uhh... I think your mother wants to speak to you..." he whispered to Naomi.

She turned around and saw the old lady. Then she laughed.

"What?" Kid asked in confusion.

"That's not my mom! That's my teacher! She comes over sometimes to help me with extra lessons!" she laughed.

"Extra lessons?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, someday, I'm gonna be a meister! And I'll be the best meister who ever lived!" she shouted, her eyes gleaming with determination.

Kid smiled and patted her head.

"Come on Naomi, leave the man alone! We have to get back to the lesson," The old lady demanded.

"Yes Mrs. Aratina!" Naomi answered, and before running over to her, hugged Kid's leg one more time and said, "Goodbye mister!"

Kid waved and smiled. At first the old lady glared at him, but then, she smiled warmly. He had finally earned her trust and respect. Kid's awkward nervousness disappeared as she closed the door behind her. He was smiling all the way home, knowing that Naomi was safe. He would never let anything happen to her. She looked up to him and admired him. He would never let her down. Ever.

* * *

**Black*Star's place ~~~ Normal POV_**

Black*star, Tsubaki, and Stella all sat in the dining room eating dinner. Today's discussion was how to attempt to get the others to trust her.

"Maybe we could invite them over and have a party," Black*Star suggested as he slurped his noodles, "and then she could join in the fun. Then they would talk to her and get to know her, and then they could actually come around to liking her."

"Not a bad idea," Tsubaki smiled, "What do you think Stella?"

"Um... Ehh, a party really isn't my scene..." She said awkwardly.

"Oh, well, we could think of something else," Tsubaki said.

"Oh! I know!" Black*Star shouted, "we could all go out to lunch, and Stella can come with us! Then we can all eat together, and we can talk, and stuff."

"Ok, yeah, Stella?" Tsubaki looked at her friend.

"Still... not really my scene," she replied.

"Ok well, then what is your scene?!" Black*Star asked, "Why don't you come up with the idea then?"

"Black*star, don't be rude..." Tsubaki said quietly.

"Oh, I'm Stella! I have no scene!" Black*star mimicked Stella in his fake girly voice, "I think we should stage a fight where Black*Star the great god of awesomeness and Tsubaki, his awesome goddess, and their friends are all in trouble and can't defend themselves! And then, when they're just about to get hurt, I swoop in and BAM! Down he goes! Then they'll trust me because I saved their lives!"

Both Tsubaki and Stella stared at him.

"What?" His voice was back to normal.

Tsubaki looked back at Stella. She nodded.

"Wait... seriously? You're kidding!" Black*star almost laughed.

"Now _that's _my scene," Stella smirked.

"Well ok then!" Tsubaki smiled, "Who should be the person to fight us though?"

"I think I have an idea," Stella said.

"Then we've got ourselves a plan!" Tsubaki said excitedly.

"All thanks to Black*Star." Stella replied.

"No problem! It was easy!" Black*star said as he slurped some more of his noodles.

They laughed._ I just hope he's up for the challenge... _Stella thought to herself.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Alright, that was pretty long, right?**

**Maka: Yeah.**

**Black*Star: It was really good! For once, I think you did good with putting me into the story!**

**MusicMaker87: Uh... Black*star... are you ok?**

**Black*Star: Of course, why wouldn't I be?**

**Tsubaki: He's just happy because he came up with a good idea to help Stella gain the trust of our friends.**

**Stella: Yeah, I just hope it works out well.**

**MusicMaker87: Me too. Well, I'm off! I must go and eat my potatoes! :3 Ciao!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! I almost got off track with this story, adding too many bad guys lol**

**Maka: Yeah, you kinda forgot the real enemy here**

**MusicMaker87: Yup, so now, I gotta wrap it up! Starting with Stella!**

**Stella: Cool, so I'm gonna be on their side right?**

**MusicMaker87: I dunno :3**

**Black*Star: She better be! Or else!**

**MusicMaker87: Or else what Black*Star? I'm the story maker here, so deal with it!**

**Black*Star: Whatever! A normal human being like you can't even be compared to a god like me! YA HOO!**

**Tsubaki: Oh my... I'm sorry MusicMaker87...**

**MusicMaker87: It's fine, I know, it's just Black*Star.**

**Tsubaki: * small laugh * yeah...**

**MusicMaker87: Well, time to start wrapping this story up! :3 on to the Disclaimer!**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, penguins will speak spanish.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Surprise**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Stella left the house. It was late at night and everyone was asleep. She headed over to the alleys that she used to partially live in, and there, she found the person she was looking for. Her partner in crime, Andrew. _(A/N the guy from chapter 6)_

"Hey Stella, long time no see," he said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah," she replied, "listen. I found them, and I gained their trust. I need you to help me ambush them."

"Awesome! I'm sure that St-" he started, but she interrupted him, "Our master already knows. Here's the plan: I take them out to lunch at the Death Cafe, and then you hide on the roof. I'll suggest we go outside and eat, and when they lose focus, you come down and attack. What do you think?"

"Not bad, not bad," he said, "Sounds like a plan."

"Good," Stella replied, "then I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Alright, see ya," he said, waving to her as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**The Next Morning ~~~ About 10:00 AM ~~~ Still Normal POV_**

Stella woke up in the guest room with a smirk on her face. _This plan is perfect,_ she thought to herself, _he'll never suspect it! _She leapt off her bed and strolled into the kitchen area only to find Black*Star seated on the couch eating and Tsubaki sipping on some tea.

"Good morning, Stella," Tsubaki smiled.

"Hey Tsubaki," she replied.

"So, did you find that guy who's supposed to pretend to ambush us?" Black*Star asked while he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Yup, I sure did," she said with a smirk.

"That's great!" Tsubaki smiled.

"So, how about we go out to lunch? It's already 10:15, and we could invite all your friends," Stella suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great," Tsubaki said.

"But what about you?" Black*Star asked, turning to look at the two girls.

"It'll be fine," she said, "I can stay here and clean if you want."

"Are you sure? You really don't have to do this for us," Tsubaki said.

"It's fine, really," she smiled.

"AWESOME!" Black*Star shouted as he started to dial his friends' numbers. Tsubaki shook her head and smiled, and then said, "Thanks Stella, you really are a good friend that we can trust."

Stella smirked. Tsubaki began to call her friends and invite them to lunch. Lucky for Stella, they invited them to the Death Cafe, because it was so famous. An hour passed and Tsubaki and Black*Star left the house to Stella, but they didn't know that she was secretly following them from the rooftops.

They went inside, ordered their food, and were about to sit inside when they realized there weren't any seats left. _Wow, today's my lucky day isn't it?_ Stella asked herself in thought. The meister and weapon pairs went outside and sat under an umbrella table. The sun was high in the sky. The clock struck twelve. It was time.

From above, Stella could see everything. She watched as Tsubaki and Black*Star conversed with their friends. Then she saw Andrew, who _wasn't_ on the roof, but instead was hidden in a bush. Stella watched him with a smirk on her face.

_This is going to be a big surprise for everyone, now isn't it?_ Stella asked herself in thought as she grinned.

Andrew waited a little longer until suddenly, his arm changed into a sharp, sword blade and let out his first attack on the group.

"RAAH!" he shouted as the blade came down on to the table and swiping it to one side, almost taking of the heads of Liz and Patty. Kid's eyes widened, and without a second thought, pushed them out of the way. The blade cut open his shirt, but it didn't touch his skin. Kid looked down at Liz and Patty and asked, "Are you guys ok?"

They both nodded. Then Kid looked down at his torn shirt. "NOO! THE SYMMETRY IS RUINED!" he shouted. Kid started to rant about the symmetry while Soul transformed and landed into Maka's hand.

"Who the h*ll is this guy?" Soul asked through his reflection.

"I dunno, but I do know he's a pre kishin." Maka replied.

"Yeah, let's do it Maka," Soul smirked in his reflection as Maka swung him. Tsubaki and Black*Star only backed away, unsure if this was the "plan" or if it was real. Stella smirked from above. _Surprise._

Andrew grinned evilly and struck his blade down at Maka, but she dodged it. A bit frustrated, Andrew swung again, but again, he failed and missed Maka. Maka then swung Soul at him, making him back away, but he jumped and landed on top of her. Licking his lips, Andrew said, "You know, I haven't had a female meister soul in a long time."

"Ehh..." Maka said disgustedly and pushed him off of her. He landed in the middle of the street, but only for a moment before he started sprinting towards Maka. His blade met her scythe, and they kept swinging and missing each other until finally, Andrew had had enough, and he kicked Maka in the stomach. She went flying and landed in the street. Soul immediately turned back into a human and carried Maka out of the street, laying her down on the soft green grass.

"Maka, you ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she said, "More or less..."

"Just wait here, I think Black*Star can handle this," Soul informed, looking over to the blue-haired tech who held Tsubaki in "chain-scythe" mode.

* * *

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki said in her reflection, "Is this it?"

"I dunno Tsubaki, but we just gotta defend ourselves. I don't see her anywhere, thought," he replied.

"Right," Tsubaki said.

Andrew looked at them and grimaced before full-out sprinting towards them. Black*star's eyes widened before he shouted, "Speed star!" Black*star disappeared into the wind as he kept appearing and reappearing everywhere at once, completely confusing Andrew until he was able to grab Black*Star by the collar. He smirked evilly and kicked him into the brick wall.

Coughing up blood, Black*Star fell face-forward to the ground.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki called as she turned back into human form and ran over to him.

"Well _that_ was easy," Andrew laughed.

Tsubaki put her head down on Black*Star's chest.

"Tsubaki... I'm fine," Black*Star managed to say.

"This guy must be really strong," Tsubaki inferred.

"Yeah, but he's not as good as ME!" Black*Star shouted.

"Suddenly, I'm craving a little weapon soul," Andrew grinned as he started to walk towards Tsubaki.

Stella was still watching from above, not taking her eyes off of Andrew and her old best friend, Tsubaki. He got closer and closer until he was right in front of her, his arm a blade. Tsubaki looked up in fright, but it was too late for her to get out of the way. He swung his blade back, and then towards her.

"NO!"

There was a slash and blood spilled out. Tsubaki's eyes widened. "St- Stella... ?"

Everyone saw it. Stella jumped from the roof and got in the way, just in time, and saved Tsubaki's life. Andrew's eyes widened. "STELLA?" He looked around in fright and made a quick escape. No one was able to go after him.

Tsubaki ran over to Stella's blood-covered body and cried, letting all of her emotions show for her best friend _(A/N besides Maka that is). _

"Ts- Tsubaki... Did I do it?" Stella asked as Tsubaki looked down at her. Tsubaki looked around and saw everyone had surrounded them, not closely, but still close enough to hear what they were saying.

She nodded.

Stella smirked, "It... worked... then... my debt is... repaid..." and her eyes closed.

"What does she mean her debt is repaid?" Black*Star asked suddenly.

Tsubaki's tear-filled eyes turned around to look at him, and said, "I saved her life once... Now she saved mine..." And then she went back to crying into her friends arms, not caring if the blood got in her hair.

Black*Star put his hand on her shoulder. She continued to cry until she heard a voice, "What're you... cryin' for... I'm not dead yet..."

"Stella?!" Tsubaki squealed.

"You know I don't die that easy, but I really wouldn't mind a hospital bed right now..." Stella coughed.

Tsubaki nodded, "Right. I'm so glad you're ok!"

Stella gave a small laugh while Maka called the ambulance.

* * *

**In the hospital ~~~ Normal POV_**

Stella slowly opened her eyes to see she had seven visitors at the foot of her bed. "Huh?"

"Stella, you're awake!" Black*Star shouted.

"Stella!" Tsubaki ran over to her and hugged her, "How are you?"

"I'm good actually," Stella replied.

"That's great," Black*Star replied, "Now I think our friends owe you an apology."

Maka suddenly stood up and stepped forward, "I'm sorry we didn't trust you before Stella... It's just that, the madness had just ended... We couldn't trust just anybody, but we know now that we can trust you."

"I'm sorry I didn't help sooner," Stella replied.

Everyone's brows furrowed.

"I... I was watching the whole time..." Stella admitted.

"WHAT?" Black*Star yelled, "YOU COULD'VE HELPED US BEFORE?!"

She looked down at her bed.

"Black*star, don't yell," Tsubaki said.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?! SHE SHOULD'VE HELPED US!" Black*Star shouted.

"Stella," Tsubaki looked at her friend, "Is it true?"

"Y- yeah... I'm so sorry Tsubaki... I know I should've helped, but I... I was consumed by the madness!" Stella admitted.

"Stella..." Tsubaki looked at her. Then she hugged her. Stella's eyes widened as she asked, "Why?"

"We're best friends, Stella. No matter what I'm here for you, and I know that everyone makes mistakes. It's ok, I forgive you," Tsubaki replied.

"Why forgive me? I don't deserve it..." Stella said.

"Stella, you saved us in the end. That's what really counts," Black*Star said.

Stella smiled shyly as Tsubaki said, "We trust you, right guys?"

"Right!" Black*Star shouted, his fist punching the air. Then he looked around at everyone else. Then Patty shouted, "Yeah!" and ran over and hugged her. Liz and Kid nodded. Soul and Maka were the last ones left to agree, but they stayed silent.

Maka stared at the ground, and Soul looked at her.

"Maka..." he said.

"He was so strong... Who was he?" Maka asked.

Everyone looked at her. Stella looked down at the bed again in complete silence.

"I'm not sure... If I can trust you or not..." Maka finally said.

"Maka," Tsubaki looked at her, "she saved your life."

"I know..." Maka rubbed her arm, "It's just... If she saw us before, why didn't she just come in and save us in the first place?"

Tsubaki looked back at her friend who stared at the bed. Stella spoke, "I'm really sorry... Please... please forgive me..."

Maka looked at her, and then at the ground, in deep thought. Then she said, "Ok. But if you hurt any one of my friends, I won't hold back." Stella nodded involuntarily.

"Well, I'm sure Stella needs her rest, so..." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah it's gettin' kinda late anyways, come on Tsubaki let's go!" Black*Star shouted.

"Bye you guys!" Tsubaki said as she waved to them.

Everyone had left after saying goodbyes, but as Maka held Soul while he drove home, she couldn't help but wonder if what she said was the right thing to say. _(A/N Soul and Maka are on his motorcycle in case you didn't catch that ;3 ). _

Maka began to think to herself, _what if she isn't trust worthy? What if she has everyone playing right in the palm of her hands? Or... what if I'm wrong, and what if I'm just being paranoid? ... I won't let my guard down. I can't trust anyone. We have to figure out who's behind all of these things. There's still one other person I wanna know about... Number 87. I only saw her once, and that was when she attacked me. I have to be alert. I have to be awake. I have to be strong. I _will_ find out who's behind all of this, and I _**will**_ stop them._

* * *

Andrew ran down the street. It was late at night, and he went into the building where his master was.

He bowed before he spoke, "Master. I have news."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It... It's Stella. She betrayed us. She's a traitor." he informed.

"She is, is she?" she said, "Well, we'll have to do something about that. You have a new objective Andrew, and I think you know what that is."

Andrew smirked evilly, "Yeah. I'll get on it right away."

"Good," she said grimacing.

The night was cold, the stars were dimmed, and moon was absent that night.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Alright! They basically trust Stella now! **

**Maka: Kind of...**

**Black*Star: Come _on_ Maka! She saved your life! The least you can do is trust her!**

**Maka: No Black*Star. The least I can do is thank her... Trust takes years to build.**

**MusicMaker87: You got that right. Anyways, anyone wondering what's gonna happen with Andrew?**

**Random Guest: I wanna know! Sooo bad!**

**MusicMaker87: I know you do :3 but you're gonna have to wait!**

**Random Guest: Aww.. :(**

**MusicMaker87: Me sorry :3**

**Maka: ... It's I'm sorry.**

**MusicMaker87: Whatever :3 The next chapter will be more Akari! I think! Maybe? We'll see! Mraah! OFF TO THE NEXT CHAPTER MY FELLOW FANS! :~) **

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**MusicMaker87: Hi guys! So sorry I haven't updated in for ever. Yes, this story is almost over :( but don't worry, more stories are sure to come! MRaah! Anyway, here's the story!**

**Black*Star: Hold up, how long have you been gone? **

**MusicMaker87: Uh... I dunno, a while I guess.**

**Black*Star: A LONG WHILE THAT'S FOR SURE!**

**MusicMaker87: I'm so sorry! 3: sad mustache face.**

**Tsubaki: Black*star, please calm down.**

**Black*star: Anything for you, my goddess.**

**Tsubaki: * blushes ***

**Maka: Well, we're all happy you're back. **

**MusicMaker87: Thanks guys. I wrote half of this in study hall, I hope you guys enjoy it! :3**

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Saturn will change its orbit and come closer to the Earth, making the sky beautiful (without damaging the Earth). Seriously, you should look up the picture: "What would the Earth look like if Saturn was right next to it?" It'll show up, I'm sure of it. Oh crap I got off track. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Same Target.**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Akari trudged down the empty, dark street, folding her arms as she thought to herself: _I'm losing. How am I losing? It's that stupid kid's fault!_

She growled at the thought of him. There was no way he could stop her... unless...

"He's a grim reaper!" she shouted out loud. Her frustration grew. She pulled out her twin pistols and aimlessly fired at the sky. Then she fell to her knees and brought the guns down to her lap. "What that kid said... Why did those words stop me?"

She tried to remember, but the thought was deep in the back of her mind, unable to come out. "Why?!" she cried as she threw the pistols at the wall. They hit it and fell to the ground without a single sign of life. "Why..." She said quieter. She crawled over to them and put them back in her lap.

"Why aren't you talking?" she asked them, "If you're my weapons, aren't you supposed to talk?" There was no answer. All of a sudden, she was in a flashback of her past.

_~~~*Flashback*~~~_

_She heard someone calling her name. No, it was two people, and they were calling her real name. There were two voices that sounded so familiar to her, yet she didn't remember them at all. They kept repeating her name, each time getting louder and louder, and each time they sounded more and more desperate and urgent. She was trying her hardest to open her eyes and move, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed. Suddenly, all sounds seized. Everything was quiet._

_Her golden eyes shot open. At first, there was a bright light shining down on her face. Squinting, she turned to her right. There, she saw one of her twin pistols. She also noticed she was on a cold, hard, metal table. A sudden name came into her mind._

_"Chris..." she muttered. It was silent. She turned to her left, "And... Jack...?"_

_She tried to get up, but she was chained to the table. Struggling to get free, she managed to break one of her hands free. She ripped off the other cuff and sat up._

_"Guys?" she asked, "Can you hear me?"_

_There was no answer. She looked down at herself and saw that she was her seven-year-old self. She had been asleep for four years._

_"Guys!" she shouted._

_Still no answer._

_"Why aren't you talking?! You're supposed to talk!" she cried. She furiously ripped off the cuffs that kept her to the table. Not even wondering how she was able to do that, she reached for her weapons, and, after grabbing them, an unusually odd smile crept on to her face. Akari then walked over to the shattered mirror. She crookedly smiled as she looked at the number on her shirt. 87._

_"I'm free," she said._

* * *

Akari was brought back to reality by the busy sound of the market nearby. It was morning. She sighed. The sudden urge to kill came back to her mind. A malicious smile crept on her face as she said to herself the name of her victim, "Naomi."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Oh no! Naomi! Run! MRAAH! **

**Kid: What? What's wrong with Naomi?**

**MusicMaker87: Nothing... You'll find out :3**

**Kid: ...**

**MusicMaker87: ...**

**Kid: ...**

**MusicMaker87: ...**

**Excalibur: ...**

**MusicMaker87 + Kid: AHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!**

**MusicMaker87: While we run away from Excalibur-**

**Excalibur: What did I do?!**

**MusicMaker87: Don't interrupt me when I'm-**

**Excalibur: I can interrupt whomever I wish to interrupt. YOU, on the other hand, cannot.**

**MusicMaker87: ExCUSE me?**

**Excalibur: You are excused.**

**MusicMaker87: Well, while I ... _get rid of_... Excalibur, you can read on! It's not over yet! :3**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

It was a bright, early morning. Kid woke up with a slight uneasiness as he made is way down to breakfast.

"Hey Kid!" Patty shouted while pretending to be an airplane.

"Good morning, Patty, Liz," he said rather quietly.

Liz's brows furrowed, "Kid, what's wrong?"

"What?" Kid asked, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just... a little tired is all."

"Kid," Liz said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're a really bad liar. Just tell me what's up," she smirked.

Kid sighed, "Fine, I'll start from the beginning." He began to tell her the story of how he met little Naomi and about Number 87. He was somehow able to explain it to her quickly, and at the same time with great detail.

"So, what you're saying is, you still think Naomi is in danger?" Liz asked.

"Well, yes. I believe she is Akari's target still," Kid replied, "I just... I want to make sure she's ok."

"I can already tell you're gonna make a good father, Kid," Liz smirked, making Kid blush furiously and Patty giggle loudly. He smiled as he stood up, made sure he was symmetrical, and headed over to the door.

"Hey, wait," Liz said, stopping him from taking another step, "If you think this Akari girl is gonna be there, you should take us too."

"Yeah! Let's kick her butt!" Patty shouted.

"No, I'm sorry girls, but I don't think violence is the answer to this problem," Kid replied, "And besides that, I'm surprised that you aren't at all afraid to come along, Liz."

"Hey, I've been through a lot of scary sh*t, so I think I can handle a girl. I just wanna make sure you're ok," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I love you, Kid."

"I love you too, Liz," Kid replied.

"We're coming with you," she smirked.

"Alright, fine," Kid gave in, "but no violence unless necessary."

"Yeah," Liz nodded.

"Ok" Patty shouted.

The girls transformed into weapons and landed in Kid's hands. He called Beelzebub when they got outside, and, as he stepped on to the flying skateboard, he couldn't help the feeling that he was already too late.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Hmm... I hope Kid isn't too late... We'll have to see!**

**Kid: No! I can't be too late! I have to take care of Naomi!**

**MusicMaker87: Awww you grew attached to Naomi! That's sooo cute!**

**Kid: Just go on with the story.**

**MusicMaker87: Ok, but I'm gonna end this chapter here! Sorry guys, I haven't written a good cliff-hanger in my stories in a while. Don't worry though, the next chapter should finish this! So meow for now! **

**Soul: Meow for now? **

**MusicMaker87: Yeah :3**

**Soul: Ha, so uncool, * laughs ***

**MusicMaker87: * throws rock at Soul, misses, and hits Black*Star ***

**Black*Star: WHAT WAS THAT FOR SOUL!?**

**Soul: Hey, it wasn't me. You should watch where you're goin'.**

**Black*star: Ha, very funny Soul. Next time, though, I'll beat you.**

**Soul: Good luck with that.**

**Black*Star: What did you just say?**

**Maka: GUYS! SHUT IT!**

**Soul + Black*Star: ANGRY MAKA! RUN AWAY!**

**MusicMaker87: ...**

**Maka: ...**

**MusicMaker87: Well ok then... On to the next chapter, my good people!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**MusicMaker87: Hi guys! I really didn't wanna make that a cliff hanger but I figured I should because, well, it keeps you guys wanting to know more. **

**Black*star: So what happens next?**

**MusicMaker87: Well, while my sister plays her weird dragon game, I'm gonna write the next chapter! Mraah!**

**Soul: Cool.**

**MusicMaker87: Yup! So here's the next chapter! Right after the disclaimer :3**

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I won't be such a bad liar XP**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Kurai means Darkness**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

The wind blew through Kid's asymmetrically cute hair as he finally reached the small town that was just outside Shibusen.

"So this is where Naomi lives?" Liz asked curiously, "It seems so... empty."

"You're right," Kid said, "It's too quiet." He silently prayed that they weren't too late, but his mind, no matter how hard he prayed, still told him the same thing.

He stepped off of Beelzebub, and the girls transformed back into their human forms.

"It's like a ghost town!" Patty laughed loudly.

"Oh no!" Liz cowered, "What if there really are ghosts? I knew I never should've forced myself to come with!" Liz fell to the ground and hugged her sister's leg.

"Ohh," Patty mindlessly said, looking down at her sister.

"Wait here," Kid said.

"Kid, where ya goin?" Patty asked.

"Just stay there," he said as he walked away.

"Ok!" Patty saluted.

"W- wait, where did he say he was going?" Liz asked, looking up at Patty.

"I dunno," Patty laughed.

Liz put her head back down and whimpered.

**~~~ meanwhile ~~~**

Kid went past the basketball court and through a small alley. Noticing that there was no one around, he continued on until he heard a small rustling noise. _What is that? _he asked himself in thought, _Whatever it is, it sounds close. _Then it sounded like it was getting closer, but Kid couldn't tell exactly where or what it was.

All of a sudden, it stopped. Kid sighed with slight relief. He was just about to take another step when, out of no where, he felt a tiny tongue lick the back of his leg.

"Gah!" he shouted, quickly turning around to find a small alley cat. Its fur was a soft, light brown with dark brown stripes. Kid picked it up with a small smile.

"Well, aren't you cute?" he asked. It gave him a small "meow" in reply. He began to marvel at how the stripes on the cat were perfectly symmetrical, while at the same time he lost all his focus for his mission.

"Just look at you! Your stripes match perfectly! And look at your tail! So perfectly symmetrical! And your-" he looked down and saw its front paws. "No."

Kid felt like he was going to pass out when he shouted, "HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?! ONE OF YOUR PAWS IS WHITE BUT THE OTHERS ARE BROWN! IT'S A DISGRACE!" The cat was just about to scratch his face when he chucked it as hard as he could, making its fur stand up. It hissed as it flew away.

"Disgusting," Kid shuddered. Remembering his mission, he went forward, straight ahead towards Naomi's door. He ran up the steps and knocked on it. "Hello? Is anybody home?"

The door opened on its own. There was no one in sight. The house was completely dark.

"Sir!" A man's voice caught Kid's attention, "What are you doing outside? Don't you know its dangerous?!" he called from his doorstep.

"Excuse me, but do you think you could tell me what is going on here?" Kid asked politely.

"I... Well, I'm not fully sure. One second, everyone's outside havin' a good time... and the next, we're all running and cowerin' inside our houses. 'parently there's a killer on the loose," the man replied.

"I see," Kid said, "And do you know who this killer is?"

"Well, not really. I've only heard rumors, but I've never really seen 'em." The man said.

"Do you know who lives in that house over there?" Kid asked, pointing to the medium-sized house.

"Over there? No, I don't know their names, but I know an old woman lived there." the man answered.

"And that's it? Just an old woman?" Kid asked.

"Yeah... but-" the man started, but Kid interrupted, "Thank you for your time. I'll be going inside now." And with that, Kid walked inside the house where he last saw Naomi. He looked around, but all he could see was darkness. "All the furniture seems to be in order. Hmm..."

"Who's there?" A woman's voice called out from the shadows.

"Hello? Are you the old woman who lives here?" Kid asked.

"I'm not that old!" she shouted, coming out from her hiding spot.

"I apologize, but do you know where Naomi is?" he asked.

"Ah, you're that older fellow who was friends with her," she said.

"Oh, and you are her teacher, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm her tutor," she answered.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Sadly, no. I'm sure she's ok, though, she has a loving family who will protect her," she said.

"May I ask," Kid said, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday," she replied, "She only comes during the later hours. None more than that."

"Do you know where she lives?" he asked.

"Of course I do! Wait, why do you want to see her so badly?" she asked.

"It's urgent, please, just tell me," Kid pleaded.

"Oh alright," she said, "From here, you out the door, to your left and down the street. When you find the market place, cut through it and you'll find Rose Rd. From there, you go forward, and her house is the seventh one on the right."

"Ok, thank you," Kid said. Within a matter of seconds, Kid was already out the door and heading down the street.

**~~~ meanwhile ~~~**

"Hm, Kid's been gone a while!" Patty shouted.

"Do you think he's ok?" Liz asked.

"Of course he's ok!" Patty laughed.

"How do you know?" Liz asked.

"I just do!" Patty said.

"But, shouldn't we at least check on him?" Liz asked.

"Ok!" Patty shouted and began walking, taking huge steps in front of her.

"Patty wait!" Liz ran after her, "We don't even know where he is!"

"Eh, we'll find him! It couldn't be too hard!" Patty assured her older sister. They began to search for Kid, who was already almost to Naomi's house.

**~~~ meow meow meow ~~~**

Kid knocked on the door, and a woman answered it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Are you Naomi's mother?" he asked.

"Why, yes, but who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Death the Kid," he said unconsciously.

Her eyes widened, "Oh, I apologize for my rudeness! Please, come in."

"Thank you," Kid replied.

He strolled inside, looking around and making note of everything (as usual). She sat him down on the couch and made him some warm tea.

"So, what brings you here, if I may ask?" she asked.

"I need to know where Naomi is," Kid said, "Is she here?"

There was a silence. The woman turned very pale in a matter of seconds.

"Miss, are you alright?" Kid asked.

"Her father took her... I don't know where they went, but he said he wanted to protect her no matter what," she answered.

"Then why didn't you go with him?" he asked curiously.

"I told him I couldn't leave... I, I don't know, I just-" she suddenly stopped speaking. It was silent again. Kid's brows furrowed at the sudden silence. Then, the woman spoke again, but more harshly, "You should leave. It's not safe here."

"But what about you?" Kid asked.

"Just leave," she said, pushing him out of the door. Just then, they heard two female voices calling out, "Kid! Where are you!"

Kid face palmed as the woman shut and locked to door behind him, "I shouldn't have brought those two."

He started to walk in the direction of the voices that were calling his name, but then, he stopped in his tracks. He was unable to move.

"Kid!" Liz shouted as she ran towards him, Patty following her. They stopped too, and then looked up. The sky was getting dark.

"What are you girls doing here?" Kid asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok," Liz said.

"YEAH!" Patty agreed!

"Ugh," Kid sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. All of a sudden, there was a scream. When Kid looked up, Patty was gone.

"PATTY!" Liz shouted.

"Where did she go?!" Kid asked.

"I don't know!" Liz cried.

"This won't work at all!" Kid shouted. He fell to his knees, trying to figure out what was happening, and then, another scream. Kid looked up.

He was completely alone.

"LIZ! NO!" he shouted. In the back of his mind, he thought to himself, _I knew I shouldn't have told them about Naomi and Akari. Liz wouldn't have worried, and then it would only be me in danger._

Kid couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Two hands reached in front of him and wrapped around him. One of them came up to his mouth and silenced him, and the other wrapped around his chest, pulling him back. All of a sudden, his vision when blurry, and everything went black.

When he woke up, he was chained to the wall, along with Liz and Patty. The room was made of wood, and had no windows. It was a basement.

"Liz... Patty... Are you guys alright?" Kid managed to ask.

"Could be... better," Liz said between breaths.

Patty was silent.

They heard footsteps above them. Then they heard a voice: "I finally have my targets, and now it's time to torture." There was a creepy laugh, and then a scream of a young girl.

"N- Naomi." Kid stuttered.

"SHUT IT!" The voice said from upstairs. There was a ripping sound, and then all the screams were muffled. Duct tape. There were footsteps heard coming down the stairs, and then the door slammed open. "GET IN HERE!"

"Naomi!" Kid shouted.

She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, and tried to say "mister," but it wasn't heard through the duct tape.

"Let her go Akari! She's just a child!" Kid shouted.

_No,_ she thought to herself, _I won't let his words get to me. _

"Would you like duct tape too?" Akari asked.

Kid glared at her.

"No? Then I suggest you be quiet." She glared back. Then she yanked Naomi and tied her to the wall.

"Now, who should I start with?" Akari asked, "Naomi I'll save for last, so how about... these two?" she pointed to Liz and Patty.

"Leave them alone," Kid said.

"Or what? You're useless without your weapons," she smirked.

Kid growled.

Akari walked over to Liz and lifted her chin so that she was facing her. "And what's your name?"

"Why do you care?" Liz asked rudely.

She smacked Liz. Hard. Hard enough to leave a mark. Liz whimpered.

"Liz... Stop it Akari!" Kid shouted.

Akari only grimaced. She loved the sound of cries. She loved the pain, the hurt, all of it. Her crooked smile grew as she brought Liz closer to her.

"Now, tell me, what is your name?" she whispered in her ear.

"Screw you!" Liz replied.

"Feisty one, eh?" Akari asked, "Well that's too bad. I don't like people who don't do what I say."

"AKARI LET HER GO!" Kid shouted. She looked back at Kid and grimaced, and then she turned her attention back to Liz.

"Tell me your name, or I hurt this one," Akari said as she pointed to Patty.

"No, not Patty. I'm Liz, ok? Just let us go!" Liz shouted.

"Liz, I don't really like that name," she frowned. Then she pulled out her twin pistols and smirked evilly.

"No! GIRLS!" Kid broke free of his chains and sprinted at Akari, who slowly turned around and fired. Kid dodged the bullets and kicked Akari to the side. He then freed Patty and Liz. "Girls, I want you to fight her, I'll be back."

"Right!" Liz shouted, turning into a weapon. Patty caught her and fired at Akari, who was dodging every bullet. "Patty she's too fast! What do we do?"

**~~~ Meow meow Meow ~~~**

Kid ran over to Naomi and untied her saying, "It's gonna be ok Naomi. Are you ready? This might hurt a bit." She nodded as he reached for the duct tape that covered her mouth. He tore it off in the best way he could. She held back some of her tears and whispered, "Thank you mister."

"You can call me Kid," he smiled. She fell asleep in his arms.

"Um, Kid! A little help here!" Liz shouted, transforming back into human form while Patty turned into a weapon.

"Right," Kid said, running over to them, "Liz, transform, let's go!"

"Yeah," Liz said, turning into her weapon form.

Kid fired at Akari. She fired back at him. Both of them perfectly and symmetrically dodging the bullets, Kid purposely being symmetrical.

"Akari you don't have to do this!" Kid shouted, still firing at her.

She sprinted at him, "Of course I do."

"Fine, we'll have it your way," Kid said under his breath. "Soul Resonance!"

An orb of light surrounded Kid as his sanzu lines connected. "Death Cannon!"

"Feedback in 4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Fire!" Kid fired at Akari, and no matter where she went she couldn't dodge it. The house started to fall apart.

"We have to get out of here!" Liz shouted.

"You girls go! I'll grab Naomi!" Kid replied.

"Alright!" Patty shouted, dragging Liz out of the door.

Kid ran over to grab Naomi. He started for the door, but he almost tripped over Akari.

"Wait..." Akari said.

Kid looked down at her.

"Doctor Kurai did this to me... I never should've said yes... to his magic trick..." she said, "and... I'm sorry..."

Kid was speechless.

"Do you know what Kurai means?" she coughed.

Kid shook his head.

"You should go, the building won't hold for long," she said.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked.

"Yes get out of here," she said.

Kid nodded and carried Naomi up the stairs. The building started to crumble apart and the floors and ceilings began to cave in. Kid got outside just in time before the whole house caved in on itself. It was done.

**~~~ Inside the breaking house ~~~**

"My life will now end. Good. I never served a purpose in this place. I only caused harm." she said to herself, "I remember... I used to have two best friends... named Chris and Jack... I had no idea they were weapons... I'm so sorry you guys," she said as she looked down at her weapons that she held with her bleeding hands.

"That doctor's name suits him... It's perfect for him. He did this to me," she coughed, "he did this to us."

At that moment the whole house caved in. She promised when she was younger she would die smiling. She didn't smile. She couldn't.

"Because Kurai... means darkness..."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Yay! I made it long!**

**Kid: So... it's over.**

**MusicMaker87: Now now, Kid, don't cry! Besides, the story isn't over yet. It can't be because there's still stuff I need to wrap up! **

**Kid: Alright...**

**MusicMaker87: Kid what's wrong?**

**Kid: It's just... I kind of wanted to save Akari back there. I had this feeling like I should've, but... I didn't...**

**MusicMaker87: It's ok Kid, it's part of the story! Don't worry about it, trust me :3**

**Kid: What are you planning?**

**MusicMaker87: You'll see :3 On to the next chapter! Mraah!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**MusicMaker87: Oh my gosh! It's been forever! I'm sorry you guys! IM BACK THOUGH SO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Alright let's get this party started!**

**Black*Star: Hold up, I'm in this one right?!**

**MusicMaker87: Actually, yeah you are. I'm gonna catch up a bit with you, Tsubaki, and Stella. I almost forgot :O**

**Black*star: I don't believe you!**

**MusicMaker87: what?**

**Black*star: YOU CAN'T FORGET ME! I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**MusicMaker87: Alright then... on to the disclaimer!**

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I will buy a horse and rid it into the sunset with an umbrella pointing to the sky.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Stella's ex partner**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

_They're coming... _Stella thought to herself, _They're coming for me! The plan's beginning! _

Stella suddenly jerked upward and opened her eyes.

"Oh, it was just a nightmare..." she said. She looked out the window and saw that it was morning.

"I hope they'll let me go today," she said as she lied back down.

Then, a doctor came in.

"Hello there, Stella. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling fine," she said.

"No pain anywhere?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Alright, I'll go call a nurse. She'll be right in," he said, and then he left.

Stella stared at the ceiling.

"That nightmare... was it warning me?" she asked herself.

A while passed and the nurse came in.

"Hi Stella," she said, "The doctor tells me you're feeling better. I'm just gonna have a quick look, ok?"

"Alright," Stella replied.

After the nurse examined the scar, she nodded.

"Yup, you're ready to go!" she smiled.

Soon enough, Stella was released. She walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. Smiling, she strolled back to Tsubaki and Black*Star's house. She was less than a block away when her heart suddenly stopped, her stomach dropped, and she was almost paralyzed. Fear struck into her body like a snake, wrapping around the body of its victim and squeezing all hope and life out of it.

She turned around.

"Long time no see, Stella."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: OOOO who is it?! I bet you guys can guess!**

**Black*Star: It's over already?**

**MusicMaker87: No, just guess who it is.**

**Black*star: I dunno.**

**MusicMaker87: -_-+ just never mind. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It was Andrew.

Stella's heart began to pound.

"What are you doing here, Andrew?" she asked.

"Just paying a visit to an old friend, or should I say, ex partner," he said with an evil grin.

"Shut up, Andrew. You have no reason to be here," she said.

"But I have my rights, don't I?" he asked.

"Just tell me why you're really here," she replied.

His smirk disappeared.

"You never were any fun, Stella," he said, walking towards her slowly, "Always needing to know everything... Why can't you jump in blindly for once, not knowing what will happen next? It's the excitement that counts, right?"

"What're you talking about?" she asked angrily.

He sighed, "I guess were going to have to do this the hard way."

**~~~Going back in time just a bit. This is as Stella was walking to the house~~~ Normal POV_**

"Come on, Soul! Wake up!" Maka shouted, hitting him with her pillow.

"Ugh, fine," he replied.

"We have to go now or it'll be to late," she said.

"Why would it be too late? And where are we going?" Soul asked.

"To the hospital... I put some thought into Stella... I want to go see her," Maka said.

"Alright, alright. Fine. I'm up," he replied, "Now get out so I can get dressed."

Maka pouted, "Good."

After they dressed, they were outside and heading towards the hospital. Right when they were passing Black*Star and Tsubaki's house, they saw Stella talking to a guy.

"That guy looks familiar," Maka said.

"Wasn't he the guy who ambushed us that one time?" Soul asked.

Maka's eyes widened.

"Oh no, Stella's in trouble!" Maka shouted.

**~~~ And now were in the present~~~ Meow meow meow~~~ Normal POV_**

Andrew took another step closer to Stella.

"The hard way?" Stella asked.

Andrew just smirked evilly.

"Alright, I'll play," she said.

"That's my girl," he said under his breath.

Suddenly, both of them were in the air. Stella pulled out her knife that she normally carried with her, and Andrew changed his arm into a blade.

Stella then realized that this was hopeless. Her small kitchen knife was no match for his bladed arm. Instead of attacking, she dodged his strike and landed on the opposed side of the street.

"Should we help them?" Soul asked.

"No, let's wait," Maka replied.

Andrew aimed his blade at her face and struck, but she fell backwards and landed on the ground, the blade just missing her face. He frowned. Stella smirked as she spun and kicked his shins in the process, making him fall to his knees.

Despite the pain in his legs, he struck at her again, slightly cutting her cheek.

She put her hand to her face and wiped off some blood.

"Stella," Andrew smirked, "Master needs you. We all need you, so come on. Join us again."

There was silence.

Maka and Soul just stood there and watched.

"Never." Stella said, standing there firmly.

"Alright then." he replied.

His blade went straight for her face. It was just about to cut through her when out of no where, his attack was stopped.

It was Maka. She stopped the blade using Soul to block his attack.

She threw Andrew back a little, making his brows furrow.

"You ok, Stella?" Maka asked.

She nodded.

"This will only take a second," Maka replied.

"What the h*ll?! You're that girl I ambushed that one time!" Andrew shouted.

"Yup," was all Maka said, and then she struck Soul down on top of Andrew. His blade blocked her attack. She fell back but landed on her feet.

"Maka, there's an opening!" Soul shouted.

"I see it!" Maka replied, going for it. She sliced her weapon into Andrew's side. He fell down to his knees again.

"Andrew..." Stella said to herself, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

Andrew disappeared, but his soul was gone too._ (A/N: Hmmmm I wonder what that means? :3)_

Soul changed back as Maka walked over to Stella. She held her hand out and smiled at Stella, just like she did to Crona.

"Friends?" Maka asked.

Stella smiled, "friends. And thank you."

Maka nodded.

"Soul, come on, let's go," Maka said.

He walked over to her.

"We're gonna take Stella over to the DWMA and get her enrolled," Maka said.

"Cool," Soul said.

They walked over to the DWMA slowly, and Stella continually looked back. She would remember Andrew, even though he was a pain.

"Now he really is my ex partner..."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: There ya go! Sorry it's a bit short, but don't worry. THE STORY WILL CONTINUE!**

**Black*Star: WHAT? You said I'd be in this one!**

**MusicMaker87: Oh yeah... I forgot... Don't worry, I'll put you in the next one I promise!**

**Black*Star: YOU BETTER!**

**MusicMaker87: O_O' (sweat drop) Well alright, on to the next chapter!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**MusicMaker87: Heyy guys! This story is getting LOONNGG haha. Don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm gonna end it. I like it.**

**Black*Star: You BETTER put ME in this one.**

**MusicMaker87: Black*star.**

**Black*Star: What?**

**MusicMaker87: Chill.**

**Black*Star: Excuse me?**

**MusicMaker87: Never mind... anyways, on to disclaimer!**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll have a pet turtle dove named Ella.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Revealing the Master**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Maka and Soul took Stella to the DWMA to get her enrolled. When they got to the death room, Lord Death was sipping on coffee.

"Hello hello hello! Maka and Soul! What brings you here?" Lord Death asked.

"We brought a friend who would like to be enrolled, sir," Maka said.

"Splendid! Splendid! Who is it?" Lord Death asked.

"Her name is Stella," Maka said.

"Bring her here please," Lord Death replied. Stella walked over to him. He looked at her soul through soul perception.

"Well, looks like we have a meister here!" Lord Death shouted, "Congratulations! You're now a student at the DWMA!" Lord Death bounced.

"Wait... no paperwork? I'm just, in?" Stella asked.

"Yup!" Lord Death shouted, "So, now we just have to get you a weapon partner. What kind of weapon are you looking for?"

"A knife. Any kind I guess, but it has to be big," she said.

"How about him? He's a bowie knife," Lord Death suggested, holding up a photo.

Stella looked at him closely, then looked up at Lord Death and nodded.

"Alright, then it's settled! I'll give him the news! In the meantime, you guys can just hang out!" Lord Death said.

"Thank you, Lord Death," Maka said.

"No problem!" He replied.

Maka and Soul then took Stella back to Black*Star's place on Soul's motorcycle.

They were just outside the door when Stella said, "I need to tell you guys... about my master."

"Huh?" Maka asked.

"We need everyone who needs to know this information. If you could get them over here, that would be good," she said.

"Kid," Maka said.

"I'm on it," Soul replied, getting on his motorcycle, "I'll be back."

"Right," Maka nodded.

Tsubaki opened the door after hearing the knock.

"Oh, hey guys. Stella, you're better already," she smiled.

Stella nodded.

"Wait, is that Stella?!" Black*Star shouted.

Tsubaki nodded, "Yes, please come inside."

Stella and Maka came inside.

"We just need to wait for Kid, Liz, and Patty," Maka said.

They sat on the floor and looked at Stella, who was looking at the ground. She sat pretzel-legged, as if she were meditating. Suddenly, the door opened.

"We're here," Kid said.

"Good," Maka replied.

Everyone sat down in a circle.

"It's best if we all know what's going on, so if anyone knows anything important, we should share it now," Stella said.

Kid cleared his throat.

"KID KNOWS ABOUT NUMBER 87!" Patty shouted.

"Patty!" Kid looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind," Kid said, putting two fingers on each temple.

"You know about Number 87?" Maka asked.

Kid was silent, but then said, "Yes..."

"Kid," Liz put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and saw her nod.

"Alright... I'll tell you about Number 87..." Kid said, "But it's not a pleasant story..."

"We know! Just say it!" Black*Star shouted.

Kid cleared his throat again, "Number 87 is a girl.. Her name is Akari. She was only three years old when it happened to her..."

He stopped.

"What happened to her?" Black*Star asked.

"Dr. Kurai..." Kid said.

"Who's that?" Black*Star asked.

"Just let me continue," Kid said, "There was chaos everywhere, and Akari's parents went to take her into a man's house. That man was Dr. Kurai, and they knew him. When they got downstairs, though, they were introduced to his lab... He asked Akari if she wanted to see a magic trick... Then he killed her parents and took her. I don't exactly know what he did to her, but whatever it was, it turned her into a ruthless killing machine. Her twin pistols were supposedly her best friends before they were made so that they could never show their faces again..."

Everyone gasped.

"They can't change back into human form..." Kid said, "Nor can they even use reflections to talk to their meister... They're just plain old weapons now..."

Everyone, especially the weapons, had a strike of fear go into their hearts.

"From what my father knows, Dr. Kurai is dead," Kid said.

"Is that it?" Black*Star asked.

"No... There's more," he replied.

Everyone listened intently.

"I met her. Number 87. She kidnapped a little girl from a village, so I went to save her. Liz and Patty came along. Then, we were ambushed. We got knocked out, and when we woke up, we were chained to the walls in a basement. Upstairs, I could hear Naomi crying. When she came downstairs, she had duct tape on her mouth and she was tied up.

"I have no idea what Akari wanted her for, but I wasn't about to let her hurt her. After I broke free of my chains and freed Liz, Patty, and Naomi, I used Death Cannon. The house started to shake. When we got out, it caved in. Akari was still inside the house. She told me to leave her there, but when I looked her in the eyes, she looked like she was herself..."

Kid stopped again.

"So wait," Maka said, "You mean to say she's-"

"Dead." Kid interrupted her.

"Dead?" Tsubaki asked.

"She's dead." Kid said again.

There was a silence.

Then Black*Star spoke, "Well, that's a good thing, right?"

"I don't know.." Kid said.

"Well, let's hear what Stella had to say now," Maka said.

Kid nodded.

"Ok," Stella said, "You're probably all wondering who I used to work for... So... I'll tell you."

She took a breath, "Her name is Lady Rainstorm. She's a witch."

Maka's eyes widened as she thought to herself, _why does that sound so familiar?_

"She's planning on destroying the DWMA. She never really told me her motives, but I remember she told me she really wants you dead... Maka..." Stella said.

"Lady Rainstorm?" Maka asked.

Stella nodded.

Then, Maka started to hear a song. When she could make out the words, her heart pounded:

_Rain, rain, go away, Come again another day_

_We want to go outside and play_

_so come again another day..._

"R- Rain..." Maka stuttered quietly.

"Maka, you ok?" Soul asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Maka said.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Kid asked.

"I don't know what she's planning to do now, but I can't say it's gonna be good... She's probably going to come after me first, and then finish with you, Maka. After that, she could do anything... I don't know..." Stella said.

Suddenly, it began to rain. A loud thunder was heard throughout Death City. The clock just turned 7:00 PM.

"Why don't we all stay here for tonight," Tsubaki smiled.

"YAY!" Patty shouted.

Tsubaki and the girls except for Maka and Stella started for her room. The boys went to Black*Star's room to play videogames, etc.

"Maka, Stella, are you coming?" Tsubaki asked.

"We'll be there in a second," Stella replied.

"Alright," Tsubaki said, closing her door.

"Maka," Stella said, putting her hands on Maka's shoulders, "I'm so sorry..." there was a silence, "You have to be strong.. We're gonna need all the help we can get to defeat this witch. She's a very tricky one."

Maka's shaken facial expression became a determined one as she said, "Right."

Stella smiled under her bandana. The two walked into the room together.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: OOO JUICY!**

**Maka: I like how you're bringing us all together. It makes me feel like were a team.**

**MusicMaker87: You ARE a team! :D**

**Soul: But tell me, Maka, why were you acting so weird when she said Lady Rainstorm.**

**Maka: * eyes widen ***

**Soul: Eh?**

**MusicMaker87: You'll find out for yourself! BUT WERE NOT DONE YET! THERE'S MORE! KEEP READING! MUA HA HA**

* * *

**Black*Star's room ~~~ Normal POV_**

Black*Star, Kid, and Soul were all playing Black Ops 2 Zombies when Soul said, "So Kid."

"Yes?" Kid said.

"What did you do with Naomi after that?" Soul asked.

"Well, her mother seemed pretty shaken up, and her father, I don't really know where he is, so I gave her to her teacher," Kid said.

"Teacher?" Soul asked.

"Yes. Naomi is going to be a meister, and her teacher's house seemed to be the safest place for her to be," Kid replied.

"Oh, cool," Soul said.

"Can you guys pay more attention to the game now? I'm tired of having to revive you!" Black*Star shouted.

"You're the one who's down right now!" Soul shouted.

"Yeah, that's because you guys don't have my back!" Black*Star shouted.

Soul growled, "I haven't even gotten down once yet!"

Black*Star smirked, "Then I'll have to change that!"

"Guys! Aren't we supposed to be working together to defeat the undead?" Kid asked.

"Oh yeah," Black*Star said.

"Right," Soul said.

They laughed and continued with their game.

* * *

**Tsubaki's room ~~~ Normal POV_**

Patty was playing with her giraffe (which she took with her for some reason unknown) while Liz braided Tsubaki's hair. Stella and Maka sat on each side of Tsubaki on the floor while Liz and Patty were on her bed.

"So, Tsubaki, how are things going with Black*Star?" Liz asked.

"Everything's going fine," Tsubaki said.

"Anything _interesting _happen yet?" Liz asked.

"Liz!" Tsubaki laughed.

"I'm just asking!" Liz laughed too. Soon enough, all the girls, even Stella, broke out into laughter. When it ended, Tsubaki's hair was done.

"Tsubaki! You look so pretty!" Patty shouted.

"Thanks," Tsubaki smiled.

"So, do you think this mission is only being entrusted to us?" Maka asked.

"Well, we _are _the only ones who were suspended from school for a while to take care of this," Liz replied.

"They must really trust us!" Patty shouted.

Maka nodded.

"Hey Tsubaki," Patty got her attention, "You got any scary movies?"

"S- S- Scary movies?" Liz asked, "Nooo Patty! Please no!"

Patty laughed, "Come on Liz! It'll be funny!"

"What's so funny about a scary movieee?" Liz asked.

"I dunno!" Patty shouted.

"Well, I think I have some," Tsubaki said. She left the room and the girls followed. Then the boys came out of the room.

"Hey Tsubaki, were gonna watch a scary movie ok?" Black*Star said.

"Oh, that's funny. We were just about to watch one, too," Tsubaki smiled.

"Well, we can watch it together," Kid said.

They all got comfortable in the living room as Tsubaki made the popcorn and Black*Star put in the movie. Everyone settled down and watched the movie. Eventually, they all fell asleep. Liz and Patty were leaning on Kid's shoulders (making it symmetrical), Maka fell asleep in Soul's lap, and Tsubaki was in Black*star's arms.

Suddenly, the thunder roared, waking only Maka.

She looked around, eyes half open. Then she looked up at Soul.

She sat up and looked around some more.

Then Soul woke.

"Maka," he whispered.

She turned and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry Soul, did I wake you?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda, but it's fine," he replied.

"Soul," she said, "What do you think of when you hear the name Rainstorm?"

"Thunder, lightning," Soul replied quietly, "I dunno, why?"

"Just wondering..." Maka said.

"We should get some sleep," Soul said.

"Yeah," Maka nodded, falling into his arms. He smirked.

"Love you, Maka," Soul said.

"I love you too," she replied, "Good night."

"Night," he yawned.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Alright, I hope this was long enough for you! I tried to make it a little romantic, but it was mostly an informational chapter, just to make sure everything's clear.**

**Soul: I still wanna know what Maka thinks about when she hears that name... **

**MusicMaker87: You have to have patience, Soul.**

**Soul: Ugh. I hate waiting.**

**Random person: Don't we all!**

**MusicMaker87: Who the heck are you?**

**Random person: I don't know, but I'm late for my job interview. Good bye!**

**MusicMaker87: Um... bye?**

**Soul: Well... that was random.**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah... Ok then... On to the next chapter! Leedle leedle lee!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in a while, I just.. I honestly couldn't think of anything. BUT I just did so yay!**

**Black*Star: IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT BACK!**

**Tsubaki: ... Yeah, we were worried you wouldn't.**

**MusicMaker87: Don't worry about me, I'll always come back. I promised myself that I'd finish these stories and that's what I intend to do!**

**Black*Star: Alright!**

**MusicMaker87: On to the disclaimer!**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, my crush might like me back.**

**Patty: You have a crush?!**

**Liz: Who is it?**

**MusicMaker87: You guys wouldn't know him, he's not in an anime.**

**Patty: Ohhh.**

**MusicMaker87: ;3 On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Promise**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

The house had fallen. There were bits and pieces everywhere; remnants of the fire that the Death Cannon had caused slowly vanished.

If one looked closely, he or she could see a red stain of blood where Akari was.

Her hands laid flat on the ground, her eyes closed. Ba-Bum. The sound of her heart beat.

Suddenly, there were two flashes of light next to her body. The figures looked like two older boys. They were laying down, side by side, as if they were on a lab table. Then they opened their eyes.

"Brother?" One of them asked.

"... We're alive," the other one said.

"Chris... where's Akari?" he asked.

"I dunno, Jack," Chris replied.

Jack slowly sat up and looked down. He saw the blood.

"This house... it fell?" Chris asked as he sat up too and looked around.

"Yeah.. let's look for her," Jack replied.

They both stood up. When they looked around, they didn't recognize the town at all.

"Wait a minute," Chris said, "Where are we?"

"You think I'd know, we just woke up," Jack said.

"That's right!" Chris shouted with glee, "We can feel again!"

Jack looked at him, his brows furrowed.

"What? It's true... we can also..." Chris started, but Jack finished, "eat!"

"Yeah! We can eat again!" Chris said happily, completely forgetting about Akari.

"And we can sleep again!" Jack said.

"I... think we've done enough sleeping for who knows how long," Chris said, rubbing the back of his head.

Jack just stuck his tongue out at his twin brother.

"C'mon... we should continue to look for Akari," Chris said. They looked around the remains of the house until they stopped at a certain point. A point where if one looked closely, he or she could see a red stain of blood... where Akari was...

Jack's eyes widened.

"Chris..." was all Jack could say. Chris walked over to him and looked down.

There, they could see blood, and a hand.

They began to dig through the remains of the broken house until finally, they uncovered Akari's bloody face.

Both of their eyes widened even wider than they thought possible.

"A- Akari," Chris stuttered.

Jack stood up, "She's dead."

Chris looked up at him, "Well how would you know? You didn't even check."

Jack glared at his brother, "A freakin' house dropped on her, brother, don't you see? No one could survive that! Not even Akari!"

Chris stood up. He looked down with a sad frown on his face and said, "I guess you're right... but... what're we gonna do now?"

Jack sighed, "We'll... figure it out."

The boys looked at the gray clouds above. It was pouring by now. They had to go find shelter. Walking down the street, away from the crumbled house, they found a nice place to stay. A "bed in breakfast" sort of place.

"Make yourselves at home," the old woman said, smiling, "I don't get many costumers because of all my cats. But I hope you don't mind." She led them up the staircase.

"No, of course not, I love cats," Chris replied.

Jack was silent.

When they got to the top of the staircase, there were five rooms.

"You two can have this room. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs," she said.

"Wait.. Miss?" Chris asked.

"Oh, you can call me Shirley," she smiled.

"Oh, haha, well, Shirley, how many cats _do_ you have?" Chris asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm," she hummed, stroking her chin as she thought.

Chris waited patiently. Jack, however, was already getting annoyed. He had already moved into the room and was lying on one of the beds, staring at the ceiling.

"Aha!" she said finally, "Twenty-three!"

"Twenty-three?!" Chris asked surprised.

"Yup!" the old woman said, "Although some tend to escape, but they always come back!"

"That's amazing! I don't think I could take care of that many cats," Chris said.

Shirley smiled, and then said, "Well, it's almost sun down. Are you two hungry?"

"Oh yeah!" Chris smiled, "C'mon Jack!"

Jack slowly got off the bed and they headed down the stairs. Once they were seated, the old lady began to cook.

"Jack, are you ok?" Chris asked.

"No. Of course not." Jack replied calmly.

"Do you not like cats?" Chris asked.

"It's not that. It's Akari," Jack said.

Chris looked down at the table, "I know..."

There was a silence, and then Shirley came out of the kitchen with some hot soup.

She gave each of them a bowl.

Jack stared at it while Chris took a spoonful, blew on it, and ate it.

"Mmm, this is good," Chris smiled, "Thanks Shirley!"

"Feel free to have all the soup you want," she replied as she went back into the kitchen to do the dishes.

A cat hopped on to the table and slowly crawled towards Chris. It was a soft, brown cat with a black nose.

Chris noticed it and began to pet it. The cat purred as it crawled closer to him. Chris let out a small chuckle.

Jack hadn't even touched his food.

"I'm not hungry." he said as he got up and went upstairs. Shirley watched him leave.

"What's his problem?" Shirley asked after he was gone.

Chris looked at her as he pulled Jack's soup over to his side of the table and began to eat it.

"Well," he said as he gulped down the soup, "Jack... is going through some tough times lately. A close friend of ours is dead, and..."

"No need for a long explanation, boy," Shirley said, "Everyone in this town has been going through rough times... ever since Number 87..."

Chris' brows furrowed.

"But she hasn't been seen or heard of in a long time. She's probably gone, or dead, either way this town is better off without her," Shirley continued.

Chris thought to himself: _Number 87... that number sounds so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it..._

"Well," Shirley suddenly broke his thoughts, "it's getting late. You should get some rest. I'll make breakfast in the morning."

Chris nodded, thanked her for dinner, and headed upstairs.

When he got to the room, Jack was lying on his side. To his back, there was a small, soft, light brown cat with dark brown stripes. One of its paws was white, while the others were light brown.

"Aww. What a cute kitty," Chris said, walking over to it and picking it up. _(A/N you guys better remember this kitty :3 Think back to Chapter 14)._

Jack grumbled something quietly to himself as he turned over and lied on his other side.

Chris brought the cat back to his bed and smiled.

"You can sleep here with me," Chris said, petting it. The cat purred and curled up next to him. Eventually, everyone in the house had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Still Normal POV_**

The house was still in pieces, but one didn't have to look closely any more. They had dug her out, and now she lied there unconscious.

Was she dead?

Suddenly, Akari's right hand reached up and grabbed on of the pieces of the house. Blood dripped down from out of her mouth as she tried to pull herself up.

No. She wasn't.

_I made a promise to die smiling... I'm not going to break that promise..._ she thought to herself.

Her eyes opened, but they weren't a dark gold anymore. They were a soft brown-ish gold color.

She finally sat up.

When she looked around, she noticed something.

Her weapons were gone.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Weeooo she's alive! MUA HA HA HAAA**

**Chris: Whoa who are you?**

**MusicMaker87: I'm kind of your creator :3 and I'm the creator of this story.**

**Chris: Cool!**

**Jack: Hmph.**

**MusicMaker87: Don't be too sad, Jack. I can't tell you, but you'll see.**

**Jack: Wait... what?**

**MusicMaker87: I said you'll see, in the next chapter! I'll try to write more in the next chapter. I wanna add some more romance and action. Sorry guys, this one was kinda short. Anyway, to the next chapter!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**MusicMaker87: So SUPER sorry you guys! I've been trying to keep track of my homework, my projects, my speech, and my stories all at the same time! **

**Maka: It's not that hard.**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah, well not everyone is as gifted as you are!**

**Maka: ...Sorry**

**MusicMaker87: It's ok, I didn't mean to yell :'(**

**Maka: It's fine **

**MusicMaker87: Anyway... I probably won't be updating a lot, so I did this for today. It's almost the weekend though! You guys can wait til then! I believe in you!**

**Black*Star: HOLD IT! Does that mean you're not writing a chapter?! You're just putting this story on hiatus aren't you!**

**MusicMaker87: NO! NEVER~ I don't wanna put my stories on hiatus because then I'll forget about them and you guys will cry :'(**

**Black*Star: I WON'T CRY! GODS DON'T CRY!**

**Patty: Liz would cry!**

**Liz: I would not!**

**MusicMaker87: Ok ok ok! I get it! No one's gonna cry... except maybe my fans, and Crona, even though Crona isn't in this story... :3**

**Black*Star: So are you writing a chapter or not?!**

**MusicMaker87: I'm writing a chapter! Now on to the disclaimer! :3**

**~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, there will be exactly fifteen squiggles behind this disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Stella's New Weapon**

* * *

The next morning, Maka woke up with a strong head ache. The next thing she noticed was Soul's arm that was wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she slowly reached down and grabbed his hands. She stayed in that position for a while before gently taking his hands off her body.

After successfully pulling away from Soul without waking him up, Maka sat up and looked around. They were still in Tsubaki and Black*Star's house.

Then Maka's attention focused on her friends. Patty was fast asleep, next to Liz who was curled up in some sort of ball. Next to her was Kid, who looked like a vampire in a coffin, straight as a board. Then she looked over to Black*Star, whose face was on the ground and butt was in the air as he snored ever so loudly.

Maka couldn't hold back a small giggle. Just then, Soul began to stir. He groaned a bit as he noticed that Maka wasn't in his arms. Then, he slowly got up, scratched the back of his head, yawned, and opened his eyes.

Soul looked at Maka, who was focused on a certain spot on the floor. His brows furrowed as he crawled closer to her and poked her shoulder.

She jumped, coming back from her trance.

"Hey Maka," he whispered, "you ok?"

Maka nodded, but she didn't look at him.

Her eyes met that one spot again.

"What're you lookin' at?" Soul asked.

"That's where Tsubaki was..." Maka said.

"What about it?" Soul asked.

"She isn't there anymore," Maka replied.

"So?" Soul looked at her in confusion.

"Where is Stella?" Maka asked.

Soul looked around.

"Not here..." he said, starting to understand why she was worried.

Maka looked at him.

"Maybe they went... for a walk?" Soul shrugged.

"I don't think so," Maka stated, putting her finger to her bottom lip as she thought to herself.

"Then they're probably somewhere in the house, just catching up or something," Soul said.

"I don't know... but we can't just sit here. Let's go look for them," Maka said as she started to tug on Soul's shirt.

"Hold it," he said, "I just woke up..."

Soul let out another yawn to make his point.

Maka pouted, "You better get up, or I'll-"

Maka was making the chop motion with her hands as she said that, but Soul interrupted her before she could finish: "I'm up!"

She smiled with victory and led the way to Tsubaki's bedroom. Soul awkwardly stood in the doorway as Maka walked in.

"You can come in, Soul," Maka said, turning on the light.

"Uhh... I..." Soul stuttered.

Maka giggled. She looked around the room, but found nothing. The window was shut and locked, the bed was fixed, and nothing was on the floor.

She turned off the light and tip-toed back to Soul.

"Well?" Soul asked.

"Nothing in there, let's try the kitchen," Maka suggested.

"Ok." Soul complied.

When they reached the kitchen door, it was slightly open. The light was on. Maka grew suspicious.

Then they heard quiet laughter.

Maka looked through the crack of the door and saw what she didn't expect to see.

Soul looked at her. She pulled him back into the living room.

"What is it?" he asked.

She was quiet.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Soul smirked.

Maka didn't want to admit it, but he was. Her thumbs fidgeted as she blushed with embarrassment.

"I was right," he said, "Admit it."

Maka pouted, "Fine you were right. They're just talking."

Soul kept his smirk on his face. It wasn't everyday that he had the chance to make Maka say that he was right.

"Hey, would you guys shut up?"

Maka and Soul looked down to the floor where Black*Star lied.

"I'm tryin to get some godly sleep!" he shouted.

Maka's and Soul's brows furrowed as Black*Star closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

There was a small creaking sound and Maka turned around to see the kitchen door open.

Tsubaki and Stella walked out and sat down on the floor next to Maka and Soul.

"Good morning Maka, Soul," Tsubaki said, "Do you guys want anything?"

"Some breakfast would be nice," Soul said.

"Soul!" Maka whisper-shouted at him, elbowing his arm.

"Sure," Tsubaki smiled, "It's the least I can do since you two trust my friend now. And besides, I'm the hostess so it would be rude not to feed you. I'll be right back."

Tsubaki left the room.

"She hasn't changed a bit," Stella said as she tightened her bandana that wrapped around the bottom half of her face.

Maka smiled.

* * *

**After breakfast ~~~ Everyone has gone home ~~~ Midday ~~~ Normal POV_**

The laughing sun was at its highest peak in the sky of Death City, and Stella had just received a message from Lord Death to come to the Death room, alone.

Before she left, she got a hug from Tsubaki and a high five from Black*Star. They couldn't see it, but they knew there was a small smile under her bandana.

Stella was walking down the hallway of guillotines when she heard the voice of a boy. He sounded like a teenager.

"So that's what he wanted to talk to me about," Stella whispered to herself as she entered through the doorway.

The boy turned and looked at her.

"Alex, this is your new meister, Stella. Stella, this is your weapon partner, Alex," Lord Death said, motioning gestures with his giant, foam-like hands.

"Nice to meet you," Alex said politely as he held out his hand to her.

She took it and replied, "You too."

"Now, for your first assignment, I want you two to get to know each other," Lord Death said, "Walk around town, go shopping, have fun! Just make sure you get to know your new partner."

Stella looked at Lord Death and then at Alex and nodded.

Alex nodded too.

"Don't waste daylight! Go on! Have fun!" Lord Death shooed them away with this big hands, gesturing them to the door.

They hurried outside and sat on the steps.

There was a silent wind that blew through their hair as they looked at each other. Alex looked way different from Stella. He looked super intelligent and bright with his fluffy, orange hair and his glasses. His clothing choice was a loose, collared shirt and some jeans.

He looked at her and noted that she seemed mysterious in a way, like she'd always have something to hide. This, he hoped to change. Alex didn't like secrets, especially when they were kept from him. Her black hair and her dark, violet eyes made her seem gloomy and dark, but her red shirt and blue short shorts said otherwise.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and looked away.

Her brows furrowed, and she looked away too. They both looked out towards Death City.

"It's a big city," Stella said.

"Obviously," Alex replied.

There was an awkward silence again. They sat there, not knowing what to say or do. Another wind came, and it seemed to whisper to them, telling them what to say.

"So, Alex," Stella said, "What do you like to do?"

"Read, and write, but mostly read," Alex replied, "You?"

"I like to listen to music..." she answered.

"Cool," he said.

"Yeah.." she said.

There was another silence before she continued, "What were you gonna say before?"

Alex looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"You opened your mouth, like you were about to say something, but then you looked away..." Stella looked at him.

"Oh..." Alex said, "I was wondering... why do you wear that bandana?"

There was a silence again.

"Y- you don't have to tell me," he said, but she interrupted him, "It.. it was sort of a family thing."

Alex's brows furrowed.

"My parents wore bandanas like this, my brother wore a bandana like this. I wear a bandana like this," she said.

"Do you ever ... not wear it?" he asked.

"Only when I'm taking a shower, or when it gets knocked off in a battle," she replied.

"Oh... but I thought you didn't have a weapon," Alex said.

"I didn't.. Well, I did, just not a weapon partner," Stella explained, "It was a kitchen knife."

"Oh," Alex said.

"So... do you play any instruments?" Stella asked.

"Violin," Alex answered.

"Nice," she said.

"Can you?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

There was yet another silence.

"Well... it's been nice, but I think I should be going," Alex said, "I have to go do something."

He took out a piece of paper and wrote something down, "This is my address. It's up to you whether you want to move in or not. I'll see ya later."

She took the paper and he ran off down the steps towards the city. She sat there and watched him go. The wind blew again. It whispered in her ear: "Follow him."

Her instincts kicked in and she was off, secretly following him without him noticing.

Little did she know where she was heading, but now she was determined to find out.

The sun was starting to set, and she followed him into a bar...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**In Lady Rainstorm's Place ~~~ Night ~~~ Normal POV_**

"Ah, Andrew, you're back," she said.

"Yes, malady, it took a while, but I'm back," Andrew replied.

"I like your new body," she said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Enough of that," Lady Rainstorm said, "Tell me... where is Stella?"

"I... I don't know..." he admitted.

There was a loud banging sound, "You didn't kill her?" she asked.

"Uh.. well... I was ambushed by her and her friends... and I-" he started, but she interrupted him, "Enough! I have a new mission for you. Do you know who Black*Star is?"

"The so called assassin? Yeah," Andrew replied.

"He's your new target," she said, "I remember he helped Maka Albarn in the mission. I want you to go after him and his weapon partner! Don't come back until you've taken care of them!"

"Yes malady!" Andrew saluted, bowed, and left the room. An evil laugh filled the night.

"Black*Star the assassin will be assassinated." Andrew said to himself as he started concocting his plan.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: OOO Interesting! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Black*Star: I was barely in that one!**

**MusicMaker87: Don't worry, you'll be part of the next couple most likely! * wink wink ***

**Andrew: * smirks evilly ***

**Black*Star: Wait... what?**

**MusicMaker87: You'll have to wait and find out! For now, I'll try to keep up with this story! I'll try my best! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! ANDALE! **

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


End file.
